Age Of Wizardry Part 1
by ItsDaKoolaidDude
Summary: Part 1 of the Age of Wizardry series. This isn't what the crossover says it is. This is based off of the book series Age of Fire. Very high AU. Violence is hinted here.
1. Part 1

Yo! I decided to make another story. If any of you know the book series called Age of Fire, (Usually starts off with Dragon Champion, Dragon Avenger and Dragon Outcast) Then you get the picture of where this story is going. It follows the same plot of it. However, it has the mixture of LOTR (Lord Of The Rings, ppl) and Star Wars. (That old poem "Road Goes Ever On" and the lightsaber stuff. There is the septic first aid, Sidious' "Battle Howl" and the Force, other than that, its nothing else!) Soooo, technically, this IS a crossover of Star Wars and LOTR. But lets leave that up to you all on what you think. (I think its the cross-over.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the three apprentices, their master and the hometown of "Holy-Crap-Why-Is-Everyone-So-Damn-Happy?"

PART I

Prologue

Underneath a mountain said to contain a small family of dragons lies a town about the size of 2 acres. The town was called Dragonshire. It was a happy little town, where everyone celebrated nearly everything, even for the traveler's birthdays. They had only 4 people who they were delighted the most to have around. They were a small group of wizard-warriors. The three were young and were named Rogue, Anders and Prime. The three had been apprentices of the old and aged man by the name of Falleph. He was a wise old wizard who was responsible for many peaceful years between the race of dragons, humans, demen, dwarves, elves and blighters. He had brought the young children here to work and train on their skills. There, they became fast friends with everyone in the town. Feasts, ales and many happy times were a common place here. During the times where there was no celebration, everyone was still happy as ever as if another celebration was just around the next bend. The only fights that happened was when two rivals would wrestle and fight to see who was better, mostly Prime, Anders and Rogue. The dragon family was never seen, only the father of the family would be seen flying out to hunt.

This was the place where there was no fear of death, or poverty or woeful things. This place was the brightest place in the world to date.

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning of all things...

Anders was outside, leaning against a tree, reading a quite popular book from Dragonshire. He was an 18 year-old with short-cropped, blonde hair. His eyes a hazy brown-red. He wore a leather coat that had some fur on the inside, providing comfort in a lot of places. He was about to be in the most interesting part of all when he heard a familiar sound.

"... Goes ever on, and on. Down from the door, where it began..." Anders instantly smiled and ran toward the source of the sound. He stumbled onto the road and found a cart just up ahead of him. The driver, the source of the song, was a very old man, wearing a mixture of white, black and red cape. The mix was perfectly in balance of each other. He wore a crooked old cap that looked worn out and faded. This made Anders smile even more. He cupped his hands behind his back and walked a bit faster than the man. When he was able to reach his cart, he grabbed the end of it and snuck over what seemed to feel like a lot of fireworks, proving Anders right even more. He got himself ready and was just about to jump on the man when he heard him stop singing and said quite clearly, "You know, dear boy, it's quite impolite and hazardous to jump a wizard. I couldn't tell you how many times some poor child did this and got hurt!" Anders chuckled and jumped, he didn't land on the man, but he landed next to him.

"But what if this dear boy happened to be a wizard himself?"

The man stopped the cart and slowly turned to Anders, his aged face showing even more. A small nose peeked out at Anders. Then bright emerald eyes came up.

"It would be considered even more impolite and disrespectful, for such a status." The two looked at each other up until the man started chuckling, making Anders burst out in laughter. Anders twisted his body around and hugged the old man, "It's so great to see you, Master Falleph!" Falleph laughed more and hugged his young apprentice, "Ooh, my dear Anders!... You've grown so much." Anders looked up and grinned ear to ear. The man whistled once, making the horse pulling the cart flick his ears and move on. They came to the Dragonshire town center, where houses were nearly everywhere as well as the people.

"What goes on out there I want to know everything!" Anders said eagerly.

"Whaat? Everything?" Falleph cried out, "You need to know when to have enough knowledge! I thought you knew this before I left you three!" Anders made a small, amusing face at his old Master, making him chuckle. They gained many eyes and following that, cries of welcome: "Welcome back, Falleph!" "Look! It's Falleph!" "Was your trip productive, Mister Falleph?"

"Oh, what to say, what to say? All I can tell is that the world moves unexpectedly. The ignorant and upset to no reason races outside here, constant bickers and challenges. What can we all say for the outside world?" Anders answered, "That they're missing out on all the fun?" Falleph gave a hearty laugh, the raspy voice of his gaining more eyes and ears, "You and you're sense of humor. Oh! Ho... Reminds me of the time I went to a town once, they were such a sad sight. Never knew the word "fun" whatsoever, not in any language at all! Quite surprising, it is. But a sad surprise..." He looked over at a man who was cleaning up his front porch when he looked over and saw several signs going up. The biggest was decorated with dragons and dragonelles and the words "DragonShire" was on there, "Huh! It seems I've brought the right fireworks this time! I had a hunch that I needed these." He gestured at the firework cases in the back. Anders tried to sneak a peek, only to receive a small whack on the head with the old man's staff, "And no. You may not get a first look at them," He leaned closer, "You'll have to wait till night to see them." Anders gave another small face, this one nearly the correct face of a defiant mule. This made the two break out in laughter. Falleph then asked, "So how is the ol' devils, hmm? I don't see them anywhere right now!"

"Well, Master. Rogue is out here, you're just not looking in the right direction." Anders pointed over a sign that was being quite difficult to raise, and a young teen, slightly higher and more built than Anders was struggling on the rope to get the sign up. He wore a dark green-blue tunic with dark green pants. His hair was brown and slightly neater than Anders, but just. When the group got done raising the sign, the boy became swarmed by several women. Some were quite eager to kiss him. He evaded them all by running up the post without making the sign even shake and stood atop of it, looking down at the put-out women. He gave a quick look to Anders and Falleph, showing his sharp colored sliver-brown eyes, and turned his attention back to the girls, who got themselves a ladder and were climbing up after him. The boy hopped off and landed on the ground and started running toward the two. He got on and hid himself under the fireworks. Falleph gave the obvious lump a good whack, getting the quite startled Rogue to pop out, skid to a stop on the road, jump after the two and land on top of the sheet covering the fireworks. He laid down and said, massaging his neck, "Master! You didn't have to hit me that hard." Anders snickered at the beaten and recently chased Rogue, "What, too scared to face some fan girls? You're too young for that, aren't you?" Rogue gave Anders a look before listening to Falleph, "Ah, Rogue. You've gotten a lot bulkier than I saw you! And got quite a fan club!" He looked over at the still eager women, who nearly knocked the sign down. Rogue shrugged, "Can't be helped! I go do something and the girls just show up. Could be because of me being bulky..." He gave a quick look down himself.

"Ha! Now all that's left is Prime! Where is that boy anyway?" Rogue and Anders looked at each other and responded, "Back home, still studying."

"Whaaaat? On a day like this? What a scholar. He should get out more often, and not because of the celebrations!"

"He does, Master. It's just, he looks more like an elf than anything now." Rogue stated, he looked over in one direction and said, "I gotta go! Theres a few people looking for some help with their food." He hopped off and went back to the town center. Anders looked up and said, "I got to go and get a few things done. I promised Mr. Hidas I'd help him harvest his fruit." He gave a quick hug and said, "I'm glad you're back." He got off and started running. Falleph said, "So am I, boys... So am I." He continued to go down the road until he arrived at the house he and his apprentices came to live in and where he left them to train. He gave a few "Whoa"s to the horse to make him stop.

CHAPTER 2

The old man came up to the door and used his staff to knock. Seeing that no one was there, Falleph was about to turn when the door opened. He gave a quick look and gave a small gasp.

The entire room, which had been clean and tidy, had literally become a forest, with grass and living trees inside. He came in and held his staff slightly tighter. He poked a nearby tree, which gave a small giggle and a glowing trail appeared before him. He followed it deeper into the house and found it lead down into the basement. He went down the spiral stairs and saw an expansive library. The trail glowed all the way down and snaked its way to a small spot where there was light. Falleph huffed and went down. When he got to the source of light, he saw a young boy reading a book intently, with the mixture of human and elf. His ears weren't pointed, but he had a leafy head-dress and organic clothes, made from soft fleece and tricot. They somewhat fit him and he could've passed as a rich shepherd. His hair was somewhat pale and shaggy. He looked up and immediately stood, "Master Falleph! I... I didn't know you'd come!" Falleph raised his hand, "What from all you're studies, I'd say you'd never know that anyone would arrive!" Prime laughed, "I'm guessing you've met Rogue and Anders already?"

"Indeed."

"Would you like something to eat?" Prime put down his book and led Falleph up. "I would, indeed... You've expanded the basement quite a lot, I see."

"Yeah, Ever since trade here skyrocketed, I've been needing to find more places for the books!" Falleph looked around at the trees, which started to sing softly and happily, "What kinds of trees are these? For I have never known that these could make such happy songs!" This somehow encouraged the trees a lot, for their voices started getting slightly louder. Prime turned, his eyes more pronounced and colored light grey, with mysterious blood-red rings on the outside of his iris, "These are the Volaci trees. They are said to have acquired the moods and the vocals of each race by simply using the recently buried. There, they spread and have copies of the original Volaci tree's vocals. They have just the same feelings as you and I do."

"What do they do when there is tension or they feel upset?" Prime looked seriously at his old Master, "You wouldn't want to know, they warn you first before they give the most unearthly scream that will make even the most stoutest dwarf and dragon cower if you ignore their warnings. The looks of them are even more... They make illusions that will seem so real, you can't help but run. As for tension, they'll sing quieter, but they try hard to sing soothing songs." The two came to the kitchen of the house and ate fruits and vegetables that were grown inside and outside.

"They seem to even know how to grow food and know how to sustain them. I would ask them how, but they would answer in circular riddles." Prime commented as Falleph bit into a juicy strawberry.

"That's because you've not completely understood them. What could be circular could actually be straight answers, if you look correctly." Falleph answered. Prime chuckled at that, "Maybe you're right... So what brings you here of all reasons?" Falleph turned and answered seriously, "It's the race of dragons."

Prime looked back at his Master and noticed that what this subject was about was dead-serious matters. Falleph put down his empty plate as Prime asked, "What is it about them?"

"They're dwindling. Their entire race is slowly being killed off. It seems that humans consider dragons to be beasts of hell and wish to destroy them utterly."

"Preposterous! We couldn't kill them all! There are too many, even outside this continent! How could they expect the dragons to die off from this continent? The world has a large share of them. I even heard from the far East that they are used as allies whenever there was war. Those dragon-slayers are over their heads. Erase the dragons in one continent and everyone thinks that the dragons are extinct." The trees fell silent and started singing lamentations for the dragons and dragonelles who died by the unjust. "And yet it's what every other races believe. And it seems, they're after the family up that mountain next." Prime gasped, then his face hardened, his eyes slowly turning red, and he rumbled in pure contempt, "They'd have to get through us first. Prime may be a scholar, but we know the ways on how to destroy enemies. Even if we must to hunt them down, I would with pleasure." Falleph nodded sadly, "Yes, you two would. But you wouldn't. Now let Prime come back." Malice blinked once, then nodded. His eyes returned to normal and Prime sighed, "It gets harder and exhausting every time he comes out like this." Falleph nodded, "Yes, and because of your heritage: just remember your training, Prime. Malice may be someone to rely on when something bad happens, but he can turn you against your friends and family."

BOOM! The firework went up and sprouted fire-light butterflies that flew around the children and about the party. Falleph laughed, "Away they go!" Another firework went off and a dragon hatchling made from sparks flew out and played a game of tag with the children. Nearby, two rather mischievous people snuck onto Falleph's fireworks cart and snuck a giant dragon-like rocket. They got away cleanly and decided to light it outside behind a few tents. They ran into Anders, who looked at them in disgust. The two immediately dropped the firework and stared in horror.

"... You forgot a match." Anders said with a large smile. The two sighed, relieved, and picked up the rocket. The three stuck it into the ground and made sure it had a clean shot into the sky. One of them lit the firework and moved away quickly. It slowly leaned towards them, much to their horror. They charged and were able to get it repositioned into the sky when it went off with a shrill scream. The three got knocked down as the rocket continued to climb. It blew open, showing a floating flame-wreathed dragon, which gave a silent roar and dived. It pulled up just above everyone's panicked heads and went off, streaking. It blew up and showered the night in light and sparks in a spectacular way. The three got up, their hair messed up in all sorts of ways.

"... That was cool." "Yeah. Let's find another one of those." Anders said before the two boys were held by their ears and a raspy voice cleared its throat. The two gave cries of pain while Anders cringed. He turned and Falleph stood there, quite upset. The three were then told to clean the dishes while Falleph watched them. The crowds started chanting "Speech! Speech!" The mayor came up after some carried him there. He got up on a small podium and looked out at the crowd.

"Well! What a day and night it's been! Especially since I'm with such admirable people here!" He got wild cheers out of it. "A hundred years its been. A solid hundred! Since our fathers laid down the first foundation of this town. Now, I don't know how they've done it. But I can tell you I'm glad I wasn't there. Or many races would've seen this and think, "Now, who in high heaven made a town thats half inside a cave and half off a cliff?"" He gestured to the mountains. Laughter. While the mayor continued, Falleph looked at the three, still cleaning dishes and said to Anders, "Remember, boy. Just because you put them in the water doesn't mean they're clean." Anders looked up and said, "Yes, Master." Falleph looked up at the mayor, who was just about to end his speech, "... Even before the Great Wars, our fathers knew about what was happening to the world. So they came together here under this mountain and formed the first small town called the Shire. That town quickly grew from them and look at it now. It is now the Dragonshire and it has grown to be the most happiest place on earth!" More cheers and when the mayor said he was done, everyone applauded and stood up. Then, after the party was done and everyone was too tired to party anymore, the entire center dispersed as the night grew older. Anders and the two boys had finished cleaning the dishes and were allowed to go home. Anders, however, was pulled away by Falleph and he gathered both Prime and Rogue. He had them follow and lead them home. Prime had to lead the way to their kitchen, while the trees gave welcome and sang. The four sat down as Falleph explained the situation to Rogue and Anders. He finished by saying, "What I'm asking you three to do is to protect the hatchlings in the dragon family up that very mountain." He gestured to the mountain range, "I feel that they are the importance of their race's future... They must be protected at all costs." His young apprentices looked up at him and at the mountains. Anders looked like he would argue about it, but he bit it back and nodded, "I'll do it." Rogue and Prime nodded. Falleph nodded, "Good... Hmm, strange." He was looking out the window. The three followed his gaze and came upon a strange sight.

There was a group of humans, dressed heavily for combat. One man came out and talked to the leader, who was even more dressed.

"Dragonblade? What's he doing here of all things?" Prime asked. Everyone nodded and got outside. Nearly everyone that had eyesight of Dragonblade had come out to see what was happening. The man looked up and around and had his gaze fall on Falleph and his apprentices. This made the man turn his horse in their direction and walked it up to them. Anders got nervous and produced a small, stick that was colored black and white and had a flat end on one side. And it was pointing down. He held his thumb on a switch but didn't activate it. Dragonblade came to a halt nearby the four and looked down. He said in a husky, slightly booming voice, "Falleph? Don't tell me the great wizard of our time has retired!" Dragonblade was a tall man with shoulders like an ox. He wore a shiny silver helm marked with two curved wings sweeping up and meeting like two crescent moons. His armor was thick bronze, possibly to lose the noticeability during fights. A spear was attached to his saddle, which gleamed white. His sword was belted to his side, facing the four. He wore a red sash that was thrown over his shoulder, marked with ideograms stitched on it.

"I've not retired, Dragonblade. I've simply taken a rest from all the duties." The man huffed, "Duties that were still not completed. The Wheel of Fire still expects you."

"They always expect more from me. They should've been happy enough by now. Tell them I won't be back until the twenty-fourth of October. I'm sure they'll be patient enough until then." Dragonblade gave a small "Hmmf!" Before looking down at the three apprentices, "These boys look like they could do in my group. What would you say if I-" Falleph interrupted, "I'm sorry, Dragonblade, but my apprentices aren't for sale, nor are they ready to deal with the blood and demands from what I hear from your group." The Dragonblade fell silent, but kept eyeing the three. Anders took an immediate dislike of him, regardless of his fame. Prime wasn't as thrilled, Anders could even hear the trees in the house sing songs of warning and the rumors of war and death. Rogue didn't blink but eyed the man with caution and controlled dislike. The man decided to turn and ride his horse back to the tavern, where his men had to stay for the night. Falleph turned to his young apprentices and said, "I fear that the attack on the dragon family will be much closer than it seems... I'll delay him and his men for the while. You three know what to do." He stepped out and followed the road down to the tavern. Rogue, Prime and Anders instantly looked at each other and ran inside, grabbing the necessary items. They packed them into their personal bags and went off towards the mountains, praying they could get there in time.

CHAPTER 3

Ever since his hatch sister, Jizara, who was the only comfort he had, had told him to go and find a new life elsewhere, the Copper fell into a deep depression. Once in awhile, he'd get the courage to go and do something, only to fall back into the depression. Eventually, he found a small cavern where the smell of strange things came to him. Horse hoofs and... Metal?

Excited, the nameless Copper raced and came upon a chamber with water, moss that was brighter than he'd ever seen. He tried to get higher, but his lame leg he got from that gray Rat, who should've lost the title Champion of the Clutch, got the better and he had to sneak across the ground. He came to a stop when he saw flat, metal discs that were colored in three different ways: Gold, silver and bronze.

The Copper continued to sneak across the ground and got close to the disks and slipped one. It had such a tang and pleasurable taste, that the Copper snuck another. Eventually, he took every one of the disks except for one. Full on the metal disks, he tried to sneak back into the dark before he'd be caught. He heard the coming noises of the owner of the disks and tried to run for it. The soft clinking of the disks in him betrayed him. He got to a safe point and went to slip under the rocks, giving him a chance to escape. He got half-way in before getting stuck. Realizing that he ate too much metal, he panicked and tried to get in further.

Something strong pulled at his tail and dragged him back under the rock and lifted him in the air. He blinked once and saw several dwarves. They quickly tied him down and forced him to regurgitate all the disks he had filched. They got most of the disks but couldn't get the last five pieces. Eventually, they gave up and took up metal rods. They started to beat on his unprotected tail, making him scream. The dwarves continued to beat and torture him until he fell into unconsciousness, as his last thought was, "What did I ever do?"

Falleph, tried as he might to delay Dragonblade, failed at keeping him and his men from staying in the tavern for more than a good three hours at morning. The man finally said, "Enough! I grow tired of talk and we must travel. I have business with an elf and several dwarves. Hmm? Oh, here's your pay." He looked at the maid who served him and gave several gold to her. He had to slightly push Falleph out of the way and got to his horse. His men came out, fully rested. They mounted their rides and followed Dragonblade's lead. Falleph looked on and then looked up at the mountain.

"Come on, you three! Get a move on! I've done all I can, now it's all up to you." He muttered.

Anders awoke from the sound of his master and heard his message. He got up quickly and awoke the other two, "Come on! Master's done all he could. We've gotta move!" They got up, dressed and moved with renewed vigor.

The Copper heard several heavy footsteps and shifted. His scales gave and stuck to the ground, due to the dried blood. A sudden warble came and something had hit his nose, jolting him awake with the new pain. He saw two new figures: A he that was taller than the dwarves behind them and a she, who knelt down and said in surprisingly clear Drakine, "How much pain you've felt, youngling." His spirits lifted from the comfort of the she's tone. It made him prrum. She continued, rubbing her hand on his cheek softly, "The dwarves blame you for your parent's crimes. They had been betrayed and stolen of their valuable gold." Her friend got restless and went behind the Copper and warbled more, occasionally stepping on his tail. This made the... Elf, the Copper thought it was, quite angry. She pushed the tall man away and started scorning with much venom that it made the man and the dwarves cringe and shrink away from her. The elf came around again and asked, "I wish to help you, and I wish to help the dwarves, will you not tell us where your parents are? Your siblings, we can spare. I simply want to sell them off, alive and well... A pity you were driven off by the strongest male in your clutch." The man twitched an ear, something the Copper thought impossible, he came over and said in rough Drakine, "Some parents you have. I'd tear the sky and mountains down to find a missing or driven off child of mine." He was leaning on a sword that looked wicked, complete with the hilt that looked like the jaws of a dragon opened. The wide sword ended on two points. The elf snarled at him, making him step back, not wanting to suffer her wrath again. She turned and said, "I will give you enough gold and silver, a princely gift, to keep you full for a year." She pulled a sack out, it had the familiar smell of the metal disks the Copper filched earlier. He then croaked, "Fine. But two goes, the other stays. She has a long neck and tail. She stays with me." The elf quickly said, "Deal!" and released him. She set the bag down and barked at the others. The fat dwarf looked like he was about to retort, but the hidden look from the elf made him consider otherwise. The Copper didn't care for the two siblings he had. The Rat that always chased him would be dragged off, his noisy and constantly talking sister would be shut up. He'd have the whole cave to himself with Jizara, the only family he loved. He led them all the way up to the cave where his former family were.

Anders heard loud howls coming from the cave, which they just got there in time. He shushed his fellow apprentices and led them up to the cave opening. They came upon a horrible scene and gasped.

The mother's head was nearly severed and her body stamped on. A young hatchling had her slender neck pierced. Both of them had their ears cut off, as well as the mother's horns. An unearthly roar came from beside Anders and Rogue. They turned to Prime, whose eyes went immediately blood-red. He had dashed at a figure who stood above a struggling hatchling. Malice grabbed his weapon and thumbed the switch on. The weapon extended with a pure black energy blade coming out of the end of the flat side of the short stick and hummed menacingly. The dwarf looked up and gasped in horror. He was about to cry something when Malice lashed out at the dwarf's neck and appeared behind him. The neck spat blood for a second, cauterized, and the head fell off. Malice thumbed the switch again and the blade disappeared. He looked down at the hole where a trail of feet led. He was about to go down there when Rogue called, "Enough! Enough bloodshed. We still have a survivor to tend." He went over and released the hatchling. Rogue spoke in clear Drakine, "You are alright?" The hatchling didn't respond, he simply kept his eyes closed. Anders did a quick check and saw that his tail was flattened, his left wing cut open and a lame leg. Anders opened his pack and produced a small box. He opened it and filled a small cloth with a white liquid. He pressed it against the Copper's lame leg. The Copper gasped a little, then gave a louder gasp when Anders applied the antiseptic fluid to his wing and tail. The liquid solidified, matched the colors of the Copper's tissue, muscle, even liquid that sustained the wing. It hardened and looked as if the Copper wasn't damaged at all. Eventually, the hatchling got up and tested his leg. It worked perfectly as before it had been torn apart.

The hatchling looked up and said back, stuttering from pain, "They-th-they killed her." Rogue looked over to the green hatchling and noticed that the Copper had an attachment to her. He looked back and said, "What happened? Who did this?" The hatchling quivered and Anders got the message, "It was him... Dragonblade." The hatchling shrank from the name, proving him right. Malice roared again, his voice unrecognizable and more unearthly, "I'LL RIP HIM APART!" The noise startled the Copper and made him shy away from Malice. Rogue looked at his friend and said, "And what good will that do right now, Malice? Leave, your hate serves no purpose here. And we require Prime. We need to see if there are any more survivors... Spread out, I'll stay with this one." Anders and Prime, who calmed down and his voice and eyes returned to normal, nodded and went around. Anders came to a stop just behind the nest and said, "There's a hole that goes up! I think the survivors went up here. I'll go check!" Without another word, Anders went and climbed up the hole.

Auron was struck with sadness and emptiness. His mother could have just died and also his second sister. Wistala was nearby and was the first to fall asleep, but sleep couldn't get to him. He stared at the hole where they had just came from.

Suddenly, an unrecognizable sound that didn't come from earlier came up the hole, a loud roar, one filled with pure hatred and anger, then he heard another voice, then scrabbling, as if someone was coming up. He nudged Wistala and motioned her to the hole where the sound was still getting louder. Wistala instantly shrank back while Auron prepared himself. Two pinkish hands came up and out popped a head. A young human gave a quick look around, he noticed the two hatchlings, but did nothing. Auron felt that he should jump and attack, but something held him at bay. He jumped when he heard the human talk in friendly, lively at that, and recognizable Drakine, "Hello. Are you two the surviving hatchlings from the nest down here?" This struck the two dumb. The ideas that this human would give them away or attack got banished. Auron opened his mouth and closed it without a sound. The human blinked several times, then said, "There is another survivor down here, if you wish to see him." That made the two become excited. Their hope for their mother or sister alive was renewed. Wait... Him?

"Wh-who is the other s-survivor?" Wistala asked.

"A copper scaled hatchling. Wouldn't give his name."

Wistala bristled in anger and dashed down as fast as she could. Auron stared at her, then followed suit. The human looked down, shrugged, and followed them.

Rogue was conversing with the Copper when they both heard frantic scrabbling. A green hatchling came down and raced at the Copper. Rogue became happy, then horrified when the green hatchling attacked the Copper and was nearly ready to kill when she was lifted up and away from him. Rogue looked down at her with surprise and questioning eyes. She looked back with hate and growled at him, "Let go of me! I'll kill that traitor!" He simply answered, "Not unless you give a reason why you're trying to kill him." She struggled against him, only to be held tighter. The hatchling gave up with a huff and snarled, "That blood traitor sold my family out!" Rogue cocked an eyebrow in puzzlement, then looked down at the Copper with the same puzzlement. The Copper started to back off, he turned and ran pell-mell into the hole when a gray hatchling with no scales came down, followed by Anders. The gray looked at the Copper, but didn't do anything. Anders came down and then asked, "What happened here? Why does she look like she'll tear out the Copper's throat? Where is he anyway?" Rogue looked back and answered in human tongue, "She says the Copper sold her family to their deaths." This confused him, "Why?"

"Now's not the best time!" Prime came up from the hole that he previously starred at, carrying a squirming Copper, desperate to get away, "They heard us and decided that they'd take another look here. We must move, now!" Rogue nodded and carried the green hatchling down the mountain cave. Anders followed, carrying the gray hatchling, Prime, the Copper. Prime was the last to leave, he looked down at the dead dwarf and gave the head a mighty kick down the tunnel before going. He later swore he heard a loud "smack" before he left.

CHAPTER 5

"PUT ME DOWN! I WANT TO KILL HIM!" The green hatchling, who introduced herself as Wistala, screamed. She was up in a net, swinging from a tree, for both her safety and the Copper's. Rogue continued to say, "No." They had gotten away from the mountain, but on the opposite side of where the Dragonshire was. The Copper tucked himself deep into Prime's clothes for safety. Auron, the gray, was in Anders' lap. Auron asked, "Why? You hate him for some reason?" Wistala blurted out, "HE KILLED MOTHER AND JIZARA!" Auron looked at the Copper with reproach. The Copper popped his head out from the neck of Prime's shirt and retorted, "I was tortured by those dwarves! Did you ever feel the same pain I felt? Have you lost the chance of never to fly at all? What about losing someone that was all that was left to you? The only thing keeping me happy was Zara! Yet Mozer and Fazer simply looked at me and told me to go elsewhere! What would you do in my place? HUH?" He finished in complete tears. He then dived back into the safety and sobs were soon heard. Sudden pictures and feelings of intense pain shot through everyone's minds, making them shiver. Wistala quieted down, but she was still mad, her net started to pivot in one direction from the occasional wind. Auron completely forgot his hate and was shocked at the pain the Copper suffered. Prime closed his eyes and said, "We could've done the same. Regardless of your excuses." He added when Wistala was about to retort, "I think the one whose suffered the most is the Copper. He lost his chance at being happy, all because of this... contest... Somehow, I think that man was right." Everyone looked at him. Wistala looked at him with new hate, she started scrambling against her net, trying to tear a hole for her to slip out, "How could you blame mother and father? They-"

"Have not let you or Jizara fight for control, because you two were only females. You could never know what an outcast feels like. Don't ever forget that." Prime put in, "Because I've felt the same before Falleph came and took me in... Depression, hopelessness, fear of nearly everything, including those around you. Death, prepared to come in at anywhere at anytime. That's what an outcast feels like. You have nowhere to go, nowhere to belong. Never blame someone for ruining your life when it is they who have it worse than you, or you turn out to be no better than them." Wistala was struck silent from that, and shifted and lifted her legs when they stuck out of the net. Auron looked down, "I could've been him." Rogue looked over, "You could have, Auron. But the past is past. We can't change it, and neither should it be avenged... I think we should split up for the time being." The three hatchlings gave a cry of complaint, "We can't stay together. That way, your line won't fall if we face Dragonblade. He has to find us individually... I will be Wistala's protector." He got up and looked at Wistala through the net and said, "You can go where you please, but I must follow. If you meet him at all, you need someone who can take care of him." Anders looked up and said, "I will be Auron's protector." Prime nodded, "I'll be the Copper's then." The three hatchlings looked at each other, then Auron asked, "What about us? We get no voice in this?"

"Like it or not, you three need us right now. You three aren't exactly combat ready. You will have the chance to fight, but if it's Dragonblade, we must fight him. You can have the final blow, as revenge against him." Anders added, "Call it as we're your personal bodyguards." The hatchlings took note at this, then they agreed one by one. Rogue released Wistala, who jumped down and nosed Auron goodbye, she hesitated with the Copper, but nosed him anyway. Rogue scooped her up. Everyone else got up and dashed in separate directions. Prime head down into the Lower world and East while Rogue went off North, while Anders went South. Thus started the days that would lead to the Age of Fire.

CHAPTER 6

Rogue went on for some time before Wistala got tired of him carrying her. She got down and decided to head east for a little. They came upon a condor who cawed raucously. What ever it said, Rogue didn't understand, but Wistala asked, "What news?" The condor cawed and squawked back. Wistala replied, "I don't believe you." The condor cackled and flew off, Wistala following. Rogue tried to catch up, but went the wrong way and noticed the sound of hoof-steps. He ducked behind a bush and saw Dragonblade come around, led by dogs and his men. Behind them was a wagon filled with weapons. Rogue narrowed his eyes and wondered what to do. He came to a decision and snuck towards the wagon, then planted himself under it. There, he rested for the meantime.

It was many a days before the wagon came to a momentary stop. Rogue opened his eyes and bolted before anyone could notice him. He stopped behind some forestry and stretched. Rogue had been under that wagon and had to risk stealing some food for a long time. He spent the time messing with the men, hiding leftovers underneath their sacks or next to them, getting them into trouble constantly. He eventually stopped when everyone started taking shifts at their food storage. He jumped and landed on top of a tree and saw a large clearing, there, nearby a river, was the same condor sitting on top of a bronze dragon, and Wistala, talking to him.

"Must be her father, hmm?" Rogue wondered. He went over to the left of the bronze dragon and opened his pack. He found a scroll and unrolled it and read it.

"Alright, so do these, then with your dominate hand pointing at your target... Sounds easy." He got to the spot where he had a clear shot at someone who was loading a ballista. Rogue then stood tall, then put his right hand at the sky, the left at the ground.

Wistala saw the ballista and wondered what to do. She couldn't stand a second against the Dragonblade, not even the dogs that were frothing just to get at her.

"... Go, my daughter." She turned in surprise at AuRel, her father. She retorted, "No! I won't leave you!" AuRel looked at her and didn't say anything. She turned again and saw the man was about to fire the ballista when the most deafening sound of thunder pierced the heavens, making her, the condor, even AuRel jump. A sight of lightning erupted from the sky, into the bushes on their left, redirected and struck the man, arced over to the ballista and detonated, then it burnt the ruins with the corpse.

"... Whoa." Rogue muttered. A small half-crater appeared behind him when he fired of the lightning spell, his right point finger smoking, "I think I overpowered it." He blinked a few times, then he shook his right hand, which started to sting, and emerged out of the bushes. He took the surroundings and summed everything up: The bronze was critically injured, and Wistala didn't want to leave him, Dragonblade was currently staring at him quite confusingly while the others were fighting the fire. One man stared at him as well, then pointed at him and said something. He went down to the two dragons and said, "Hey, Wistala. Sorry, I got lost for awhile... AuRel." He bowed low to the dragon, who blinked, "Who are you? And how do you know me and my daughter?"

"You are known from the Dragonshire, and I helped save Wistala." AuRel looked down at Wistala, who nodded, "... Hmph. You two should go. I'll hold them off." He struggled to get up, succeeded, but wobbled a little.

"To be honest, I don't know how long you could hold them. I'm helping." Rogue said as he took a fighting stance with AuRel. He took out his own weapon and ignited it, showing a pure golden blade. The two dragons stared at the blade before AuRel saying, "Very well, Wistala, go." Wistala didn't argue this time. She went off towards the bushes and disappeared. Rogue looked away and saw Dragonblade and his men drawing their weapons. "... Just so you know, I may have to leave you... That can guarantee that you'll die, but it'll be for the sake of Wistalla, are you alright with that?" The answer was given in a heartbeat, "Yes." "Ok, give me the signal when to run." The two suddenly charged. Rogue made a heavy swipe at Dragonblade, who charged as well. He blocked it, surprisingly, and moved to the left.

"What devilry is this? A human, Falleph's apprentice no less, sided with that beast? I will slay him for imprisoning you! On that, you have my word!" Dragonblade cried.

"How is it imprisonment when I can talk and do things freely? I'm acting on free will. Dragons brainwashing people are just stupid childish myths." Rogue replied, giving a quick swipe at his head, who blocked it again. It seemed to Rogue that Dragonblade's sword was welded with some crystals made to resist his lightsaber. Dragonblade gave a few strikes and blocks while asking, "Why then? Why do you side with them?" Rogue kept fighting, "It's because you threaten the order of races. Just like the extinction of one animal race in the food chain, it all collapses and life dies itself. I will stop that from happening." The man gave a small gasp, before growling and attacking more ferociously. Rogue gave a few quick looks over to AuRel, who wasn't holding out well. The fight lasted five minutes before AuRel was down and was nearly out. Rogue stepped over one place to avoid Dragonblade's attack. When Rogue looked at AuRel one last time, their eyes met. AuRel nodded once, which Rogue returned. AuRel roared loudly, getting everyone's attention, letting Rogue slip out easily. Dragonblade looked at Rogue running, he roared in rage. He quickly executed AuRel by taking his head off before yelling, "After them! He's protecting this beast's spawn!"

Rogue ran like hell. He didn't care if he made noises or trails that made it easy to find him. He came to a place where a small cave was visible and saw something green and moving. He skidded into the cave and said, "Hi." Wistala jumped and said, "Where's father?"

"... He bought us time." She immediately started to cry when the sound of dogs got to them before they saw them. The dogs didn't see or smell them, but barked madly around the place where they were. Rogue looked around and saw a log bridge over a chasm. He nudged Wistala and pointed to the bridge, "There. We'll go over that. Get ready. When I say now, run to that log and get over it as fast as possible." Wistala nodded. Soon, Dragonblade and his men appeared, they got the dogs and looked for trails on where Wistala and Rogue went to. When they all had their backs on the two, Rogue whispered, "Now!" The two burst from their cover and ran. A man turned just in time and tried to get at Rogue, only to be sliced in half. The others turned and gave the alarm. However, Rogue and Wistala were out of sight. They came to the end of the forest, only to nearly fall off the ledge and down the chasm. Wistala wasn't quick enough and had to be pulled tail up by Rogue. He got her down to the ground, then pointed, "There!" The log bridge was still there. A sudden crashing noise came to them from behind, making them run again. They skirted the edge of the forest, with only several fathoms away from the cliff edge. The cliff had an immense drop-off, making it impossible to climb back up at all. A man appeared in front of Rogue, and got thrown over the edge, screaming the way down. The two got close enough and took a quick breather.

"(Gasp) How... much (Pant) further?" Wistala asked. Rogue looked at the log and estimated, "About (Pant)... 1 mile more... Wistala!" He saw a man wielding a slightly curved sword jump out of the forest and was about to stab her when Rogue activated his saber and got in front of her and blocked it. It met his sword and didn't cut it in half. The man was strong, incredibly strong. Rogue noticed the ledge was getting closer. The man was going to Push him over. When he felt his right leg nearly fall off, Rogue regain a foothold and was able to stay there temporarily. He growled, his adrenaline pumping hard in him. Slowly, Rogue was able to push back the man, who tried hard to gain a stronger foothold. Rogue pushed him far enough to not see the edge and gave a mighty kick to the head. The man reeled around and fell. Rogue picked him up with the Force and tossed him over. He grabbed the sword, strapped it to his back, raced over to Wistala, picked her up, and ran further. When they got to the log, Rogue put down Wistala and cried, "Across the log! Go!" He looked behind and saw Dragonblade emerge from the forest. Rogue went across himself, then got to the middle of the log where it balanced on a flat point of rock. Rogue cut off the part connecting to the other side, dashing both his chance and Dragonblade's chance of getting to Wistala.

"You've caused a lot of pain, boy. Falleph won't be so happy when he hears this." Dragonblade growled. Rogue looked up, exhausted. He gave a chuckle and said, "Won't be happy about what? That you killed me? Falleph won't be so happy when he notices that." The man growled again and lunged, Rogue jumped clear over him. Dragonblade lunged again, but it was the same result. Dragonblade looked around, then stepped off the log to his side of the cliff, "Like it or not, you've got to come over here sometime. You can't stay there forever." Rogue laughed again, "You're right, I can't. But neither can you." One of his men let his anger get the better of him, "You killed my brother! I'll make you pay for that!" He ran across and tried to do a horizontal slash at Rogue, he simply sidestepped him and ended up in the middle between Dragonblade and one of his men. Rogue plunged his left hand to his back and pulled out the single-handed sword and held the two weapons at either side of him. He caught Wistala's eyes, who was trying to figure out what to do to help Rogue. He turned his head to her and said, "Fly, you fool." With that, he lifted his weapons up and sliced downwards. He gave the log two 45° angles, making him fall first, then with the uneven part balancing on the flat surface, the man and what was left of the log fell with him.

Wistala could only look on in horror. Rogue had just cut the log up and sent himself and a man to their deaths. She screamed, "ROGUE!" An arrow came over the chasm and landed in front of her. She looked up, the archer was reloading while the others including Dragonblade looked down and watched the log and the two people fall and splash into a river far down. She turned immediately and ran. She ran while replaying that very scene over and over again. She closed her eyes and sobbed. She just lost her father, and now Rogue. She couldn't protect them. She couldn't do anything but be and remain helpless. She was so struck by grief that she smashed headlong into a low thick tree branch just above another river. She was instantly knocked out from the blow. Her unconscious body clenched around the branch, which fell into the river and carried her away.

Alright! This is the very first part. I'm sort of proud to give you all this! Comment and tell me how you all like it! There will be more soon. Oh, btw, if you're wondering about those Volaci tree sounds when they get pissed, just imagine the ghosts and things from the movie Grave Encounters, especially when the main characters finds one ghost girl and she gives the camera a pretty face. Just the trailers gave me nightmares about it. O_O


	2. Part 2

Usual disclaimer: I own nothing, but the possibility of the names of towns that exist/don't exist in the maps or in the first place.

Wistala Part 2

CHAPTER 4

Rogue felt tired. Tired than he'd ever felt. The fall was survivable, due to the help of both the log and the man. How he did it so quickly before hitting the water, (or was it the rock and dirt?) he'd never know. How'd he managed to keep his lightsaber with him, including the quite mysterious sword that somehow cut through wood like a hot knife on butter, was an even bigger surprise. The current carried him gently away from the scene and stopped him on a beach with the most fine and comforting sand he thought existed.

Rogue blinked slowly, he did his job. He saved Wistala from a gruesome fate from the Dragonblade. Wistala could live on from there. Rogue felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier. He decided to close his eyes and rest for a long, long time, "Death, I've come to visit for the meanwhile, hope you have room." Rogue muttered.

"No, Rogue. He doesn't."

Rogue heard the voice. That voice wasn't even his own. Then he recognized the voice and that belonged to Wistala's father, AuRel, I think, Rogue thought. He turned his head to the left and saw a horse standing just nearby. The horse was brown, nearly enough to be bronze. Rogue thought he was crazy, for the horse looked close enough to be another version of AuRel. The eyes were the same color, too.

"You've still a job to do, Rogue. And sleeping now won't help her." AuRel's voice came again, this time it sounded as if it came from the horse. It came around and kneeled, a saddle was there all ready for a rider. "Heh. Wasn't much of a rider, but hey..." Rogue muttered, "AuRel, just how can I help her now? She could be half way home or all the way to the Icespine for all I know..." His voice came as an answer, this time more stern and near fatherly, "You will know where to find her. Go, she waits for you and is praying for your return. Her life depends on you." Rogue chuckled, "Sorry, Death old friend. But I'll have to see you another time, I have a lot of things to do. Keep that room warm for me." He said with a grunt and hoisted himself up the saddle. He didn't guide it at all. However, the horse seemed to know where he was going.

CHAPTER 5

They traveled for miles upon miles before a town was seen. Krana. The largest place for caravans and trading. It was a bonus for mercenaries to guard and keep the caravans safe. Rogue slowed AuRal, the horse he named. He took a look around. Many caravans were preparing for their trips and were still hiring. Hypat, Thalla, Yazuac, Wailfall, Dragon Shire, Juutfod, Carvahall, Isle of Ice, Albion... Ahh, there: Mossbell. The wagon was preparing, but they had no men to protect it. Rogue guided AuRal over, "Hail! I see you are hiring." A dwarf came around and replied, "Indeed, but I keep coming across mercenaries who have the most ridiculous prices I've known. I'm heading over to Mossbell, then to Juutfod, and then down the Old North Road to meet my friends, the Diadem Chartering Company." Rogue thought about it for awhile, "I've only interest in going to Mossbell and since you are traveling there, I'll be your guard." The dwarf hopped up and ran to get his purse when Rogue called, "Wait! I haven't finished! I require no gold nor silver. I offer my services for free." The dwarf stopped mid-step and turned, looking shocked, "You jest me!"

"Do I look like I jest? Come! When are you ready to leave?" The dwarf looked like he would protest, then shrugged and said, "As soon as I pack and ready myself!" He hustled to do just that. It wasn't three minutes before they were down the road. Rogue kept nearby the dwarf and asked, "What is your name?" "Djer, good man." Rogue had a sudden flash that he saw Anders, Auron and Djer all together in the very same wagon. Rogue simply replied, "My name is Rogue... Tell me, how often do the usual bandits ambush near the town?" Djer looked at him and said, "Not on every occasion, but there are times that'll happen. Why?"

"Because I think we've hit that occasion. Look." Rogue pointed behind where a cloud of dust was racing after the two. Djer cursed in Dwarfish and hustled the horses to go faster, "I wish you luck and I wish I would join you in the fight, but to handle these two and fighting aren't the best of combinations!" Rogue replied, getting AuRal to stay along side of Djer, "No worries, I make my own luck." He got AuRal to catch up with the wagon and jumped onto the top of it. AuRal kept galloping and eventually overtook them all.

"A horse indeed..." Rogue said when he looked out to the riders that made the cloud of dirt and dust. Nine barbarians, only nine. They surrounded the back of it and hurled hooks not at Rogue, but at the wagon. They clattered and attached themselves to the top. One by one, the barbarians climbed up the rope and came upon the top. Rogue ignited his saber and slashed the first one to come up. He Forced the body parts off, making one hit a struggling barbarian and fall off. Rogue came over to another side and dodged a few blows from another barbarian and Forced him off. He sliced the rope on the forth, making him crash to the ground and get trampled by his horse. The fifth and sixth came up and tried to hold him down while the seventh and eighth got up and was attempting to get into the wagon. The ninth didn't throw his hook up, but was harassing Djer. Rogue pushed the two barbarians off and killed them. The seventh looked up and charged him with what room they had. Rogue flash-stepped with the barbarian's arm falling off. The barbarian fell to his knees and was about to fall over when Rogue flash-stepped again, cutting his head off. The eighth was able to get in the wagon and was about to grab one item when Rogue shot his blade through the wood and down his spine. The ninth, seeing his dead companions, decided to turn and leave the two. Rogue looked around and sighed. He set about cleaning up the place while they continued to go at a more comfortable pace to Mossbell. Rogue found AuRal, who was at a good resting spot for everyone. He came up and said, "Hey, AuRal. Thanks for picking a spot for us." He rubbed and patted AuRal. The horse looked at him with his bright intelligent eyes that seem to tell him, "Be glad I saved it for you." Rogue chuckled at the look. He led him over to the other two horses, plus the seven horses the surviving barbarian abandoned and gave him his feed-bag. Rogue went over to Djer and said, "Sorry for the damages to your wagon. Couldn't help it at all." Djer laughed, "Rather it than the valuables inside! And look, we have more horses to pull my caravan! Come! Sit down, you've had a hard fight up there."

"To be honest, sir, they weren't much of a fight at all." Djer tilted his head and nodded, "Eh, barbarians. They fight only in numbers. Two on one doesn't really suit them unless they've got bigger numbers just behind or beside them." He handed a plate of food to Rogue, who sat down with him and ate. They went into much detail about Djer's Chartering Company and his somewhat dream of being a Partner. By the time they became tired of talk, it was midnight. They loosened the horses so they could lay down or nibble at the grass. After that, Djer went to his tent while Rogue stayed over with AuRal. AuRal allowed him to rest his head against his side while he looked up at the stars. Rogue had to wonder aloud, "Do you really think she could still be alive? After all she just experienced?" A thought came to him in answer, mimicking the voice of AuRel, "She should be, or there will be hell to pay for it." Rogue felt his exhaustion take over and fell asleep.

CHAPTER 6

They arrived at Mossbell to see it in ruins. Rogue paced AuRal up to see the entire city. It was 2 months when they finally arrived, add the usual ambush. He looked down to see an elf tied upside down above the fountain in the center square. He looked over to Djer, "I think you may want to come back here at a later time, Djer!" Djer looked at the sight and nodded, "I hope you know what you are doing, Rogue. Good luck!" He gave a Hyah! and the horses sped him and the wagon off. Rogue dismounted AuRal and said, "I don't know what you can do for this. If you can, try and make some distractions. I feel that Tala's in trouble." The horse nickered and followed him. Rogue went down a road that led him to the inside of a burning house and dead barbarians. He went out and got to the roof.

The city was a mess. The library nearby was nearly burnt. Barbarians ran amok, carrying women, children and precious items. Just in front of the city, they ran a crude market. Rogue looked down and saw someone looking like a thane with some bodyguards. And right next to him was Dragonblade, holding a teenage boy that had some of his looks, "D-Damn!" Rogue crawled away, not to be seen when the spot he was at before exploded and revealed a green, and incredibly young, dragonelle. Rogue saw the wings and they looked like they were emerald leather. The dragonelle flew up and out, revealing a familiar face. "Wistala?" Rogue muttered.

Wistala flew at the attackers, hitting the boy who held a screeching cat full in his eye with her tail. She was able to get at a few of the barbarians. Dragonblade and his men were trying to get into the house, spotted Wistala, and dispersed. She couldn't fly anymore and fell just short of the fountain, next to the elf. She got up, ignoring the arrows and hand-axes, and crawled to the elf. She quit when her head rested on the fountain. She started to drink a lot of the blood-mixed water. The Dragonblade dismounted and drew his sword. Rogue nearly bolted from his spot to kill the Dragonblade when AuRel's voice said, "Wait." Rogue felt something hold him down quite tightly to the roof, yet there was no one and nothing. The roof wasn't even creaking. He struggled and squirmed, but could only watch. Rogue tried crawling and got only a foot away before he was dragged back by the same unknown force. He grunted, "Come on! She's going to die! You told me to save her!"

"I did, but watch closely." Rogue squirmed more, then looked on, hopelessly. The Dragonblade came closer and swung his sword. It didn't hit Wistala, but it cut the rope holding the elf. The elf splashed into the fountain, was pulled up by the Dragonblade and set aside Wistala. Dragonblade walked up to the thane and gave him a thrashing Rogue had never seen before. The man called out, "I'm a slayer, and I quit whatever feud you have. This dragon is dead, more by her own doing than any arrow." The boy, clutching his heavily bleeding face, drew a blade and walked over to Wistala, only to be picked up and kicked up his ass hard enough to land him on his face and fly quite aways. He was forcibly helped up and mounted. The thane got up and screamed, "DRAKOOSSOZH! YOU'VE INSULTED A KING!" Dragonblade only tilted his head and laughed as he and his men galloped off. The now pissed off thane looked around and started demanding for Wistala to be killed. Wistala had curled herself into the fountain, exposing her head to the elf so he could rub her. The thane started yelling and screaming at some of the barbarians, only to have them look in any direction except to Wistala or played stupid and seemed to gesture, "Dragon?... What dragon? I don't see a dragon anywhere!" Rogue had to chuckle at that. He heard AuRel's voice, "I leave you to do what you wish, but I advise you to wait. Just wait for the right moment." Rogue nodded, "Yes, AuRel." And that's what he did.

The thane came back with a longbow, stolen from someone and aimed it at Wistala. She ducked her head into the fountain to give him a harder time to hit her. He shifted his aim and hit the elf square in the chest. He said something after that, and aimed at Wistala again. He fired once, hitting her in an open wing joint and pinning her to the fountain wall, then the other wing joint. The pain had her gasp and forced her head up out of the water, where the thane aimed once again. Rogue then leapt out of his spot, the weight lifted off of him, and landed with a tremendous crash that let the thane fire high. It hit Wistala harmlessly. Rogue ignited his lightsaber and unsheathed his sword, gaining everyone's attention, and flew himself against the barbarians. They tried to throw him back with their shield formation, only to be hacked and cut in pieces from Rogue's lightsaber and single-hand sword. He made a direct beeline towards the thane, who tried to loose an arrow at him. He flash-stepped and the arrow killed a barbarian, who was trying to stab him in the back. Rogue flash-stepped again and appeared right in front of the thane and his bodyguards. They tried to move, only to be hacked into pieces. The thane dropped the bow and descended on Rogue with a sword. Rogue flash-stepped once again and cut part of his left ear off. He landed behind him and poised his blades to stab him through the heart.

"Move and you die. Now call off your men." Rogue hissed. The thane, squeaking like a terrified rat, gave the order for everyone to stand down. Another tremendous crash made everyone turn again. Two gargants, the heavest and widest sort of elephant than Rogue had known was running amok the city, with dwarves armed with crossbows firing. It came to him that an entire circus came to fight. People on horses firing arrows, hand-axes or ropes at the barbarians, making them flee. Rogue looked down and released the thane, who got up and ran as hard as he could. A woman came around, clubbing anyone who got close, ran over to the elf and checked him over. She saw Rogue and was about to club him when he blocked the blow and said, "Wait! I'm not the enemy." She looked at him, understanding, then returned to the elf. Wistala tried to get herself out of the water, but the arrows kept her pinned down, as she was shot even when she was underwater. The only thing she could move was her head and tail. Rogue came over and said, "Hey, Wistala. You miss me?" She looked up and gasped, "Rogue! How? But... You fell!"

"And lived, by Fate's doing." Rogue replied. The barbarians and the thane's men had long gone. Another elf came by and ran towards the three. The woman looked up and said, "He is dead." Rogue bowed his head and made a cross on his chest. Then he set about freeing Wistala from her bonds. When the deed was done, she was lifted on to the back of the gargant, carrying her aloft and comfortably as they went through the village, Rogue tagging along. AuRal came from the bridge and trotted to join Rogue, who patted him and mounted on him. He looked up and saw that Wistala had fallen unconsciousness, "The great avenger finally sleeps." Rogue muttered. He looked and saw the village. Half the houses were burnt and others empty, only the inn stood.

She awoke later the next day. In Rogue's opinion, she had drank too much wine and was having a hangover. They got across the bridge rather slowly. She asked for a horse to eat while Rogue simply had a militia ration, "I know, Tala, I know. But seeing I'm only this hungry, I couldn't eat anything else. Besides, it's not that bad." Rogue replied tiredly when she demanded he'd eat something better than the gruel it had contained. They walked up the riverbank to a prominence that overlooked Mossbell. Ragwrist, the circus handler and a friend of Wistala, came up and said to them, "Rainfall always wanted to be rooted with the family across the gorge. But seeing Hammar is a bitter man, I'd hate to have him take out his anger on a rooting elf." Rainfall, surprisingly to Rogue, was an adopted father to Wistala. He once asked AuRel's opinion about this and gotten no answer from him yet.

The two watched the procedure. They sat Rainfall's body cross-legged, facing the river and bound in canvas. He was coated with fresh clay until he turned into a smooth three-sided pyramid. They left the crown of his head open. Wistala asked Ragwrist about the custom. "The being you know is dead, that much is obvious. The idle comes fore after death. Some elven families bury their dead upright, or placed in hollowed trees. With our family, it's clay." ...Wait? What? "Our?" Wistala asked. Rogue looked over curiously. "Yes, Rainfall is my brother." Rogue raised an eyebrow while Wistala was shocked, "But you've only shown-" "To elves, families are an accident, Wistala. We are dutiful to our parents and try to pass everything we know down the line. Wealth, wisdom, status, everything. But as to siblings or cousins or all those things people set such stores by-" He shrugged, "Just as well, I've seen feuds in families that make the War of the Ring seem slightly horrible. It is sad to see another full-elf go. So few are born these days." "Just as it is to dragons," Rogue said. The woman, Dsossa, got Wistala's attention and said, "Wistala, I know Rainfall would want you to have this," She pulled out a blue battle sash from her weather coat, "It's a relic of Hypatian Generalhood and should go to his daughter." The sash was quite shiny and smooth, Rogue almost believed it was made from liquid sapphire. "I couldn't wear it. My scales would tear it apart."

"Carry it, then. What became of your harness and satchels?" "We lost a lot of baggage in Quarryness." Ragwrist replied. Rogue went away to see the town a bit better than the view he had. AuRal waited for him and carried him down the riverbank. he paused and took long looks around. A few belongings were still lying on the road, the houses torn down and replaced ground up. Some women and children that got away from the barbarians were somewhat skittish. When someone new came to the town, they would maintain a distance from them, regardless from the encouragement from the people. Crude barbarian marks were made in nearly every tree. He heard the sound of wings and looked back. Wistala took flight and went towards where an old troll cave was. He decided to leave her for the time being and stayed in a tent he was given.

CHAPTER 7

Rogue noticed that Wistala would explore Mossbell at night, and would find himself giving her company. The ruins, they were told, now belonged to the cats. A man named Jessup told her that Old Yari-Tab, Wistala's feline friend, shared an upstairs room with Widow Lessup at the Inn. The thane's men had set up a bridge toll and expected their meals and mead to be free as part of "Guarding" the village. However, they didn't dare try and ask for the toll from Rogue. They would keep their distance and an eye on him, in case should he attack them at random. Rogue smiled at that, "If I were to attack them," Rogue once said to Wistala, "They'd be dead before they knew where I went off to." The young cats ran wild about the place, eating the birds and mice and rabbits that tried to eat the beans and vegetables. They would be friendly to Rogue, while they scuttled away from Wistala when she approached them. Rogue once saw her climbed the burnt bark of the doorway trees and wrapped herself around its trunk at her height and looked off towards the ridge where the thane lived: Galahall. He got close enough to hear her say to no one, "What dragon lives that doesn't count his enemies on more than one limb?" She definitely looked like she would fly and try to burn Galahall, but they were told that some years ago, Hammar re-shingled the roofs, cornices and slates with dragonscale, no doubt a heavy price paid from the Wheel of Fire dwarves. However, Rogue could pay a visit or two to see how well they are against his saber and try out the sword. But he didn't feel like it.

"I'm but one dragon, what can I do? Assemble an army of dragons? From where? I haven't seen another of my kind since-" "You left your father?" Rogue answered back, causing her to jump and look down, "You maybe just one dragon, but look at what friends you have. Armies can fall against us just by how strong we are. Look at me! Judge me by my size, do you? I can, in all honest opinion, take down a thousand armies in one go and barely break a sweat!" She blinked and nodded. She wasn't alone. However, she wouldn't keep her promise to her father nor her oath of vengance. Not at least seeing another dragon. At least Rogue had inspirational courage and strength. She tried to imagine Auron curled around the trees opposite of her, complaining about him being hungry or talking to the stars. "We both know that Auron is fine, Anders is still with him and we will meet up again. Daydreaming about him here won't speed it along." Rogue interupted her thoughts. How could he know what she was thinking? "Your face and eyes betray you too much, Wistala. No one needs to be a mind reader just to tell about what you're thinking." Oh... Still, she was weak. If she wanted to get stronger, "You'll need to just train with what you have. You could always have me as a sparring partner. Put you through your paces!" "Rogue, stop going after each thought I make." Wistala sighed, nearly looking like she could perform a face-claw. Rogue couldn't help but smile.

"You're going north? A good place to start for a dragon. But the tribes there will slit your throat out of pure malevolence and take your skin for coat-shells." Ragwrist said. "Doubt it. The tribes do know the legends of Falleph's apprentices and they wouldn't dare go after someone after a welcoming fight." Rogue interjected. "I must go north. Accodring to the librarians, there are others of my kind there. But I will come back to visit." "Well, don't come back to sit around all day, eating veal!" Ragwrist said, "You winter at my circus and you'll be speaking to select seekers at a commanding price!"

"Oh, be quiet. She'll be full when she visits." Rogue retorted. A dwarf named Brok came by and said, "If you'll have a moment, I'll show you your new harness." He made a leather neck pouch, easily expandable, that had stiff cases all around the sides, the same size as quivers for crossbow bolts. The battle sash was showing out of a transparent blister at the brest buckle. Ragwrist got angry when Brok said about putting vesk stones in the pounches, "Are you trying to ruin me, Brok? You raided my ironmonger? Am I supposed to support the family of every blacksmith in Hypatia?" Brok simply ignored him and slipped the pouch over Wistala's outstretched head. It was easy for her to reach every case on the pouch, even while flying. "Rub some fats into the leather now and again, it maybe the finest cowhide, but it's not steel. It will require care."

"Improvident-. He speaks of care! Care! Have care for my balance book!" Wistala thanked Brok while ignoring the byplay. She turned and asked Dossa, "Will you live by the Inn?"

"I will still breed horses. Though, Hammar won't get one for any price. Avalanche left some colts here and I'll see if I can't better the bloodline."

"Stog might suggest a dose of donkey."

"Yes, I'll breed mules, too. Less money in mules, but they sell better in any market." Rogue didn't have an idea who Stog was, but decided to ask later. He once again left and went to pack. He was done packing in 5 minutes and went towards where Wistala was. She was talking to Lada, a woman who once hated their father and Wistala and played loyal to the thane, vile as he was. He called once and started to climb, then thought better and flash-stepped up there. He caught the last sentence, "I fly north tommorow, but one of my hearts stays at Mossbell." "As well as AuRal." The two turned to look, "He maybe faster than the fastest racing horses, but no horse, magical or not, can keep pace with you." Wistala shook her head, "No Rogue, you're staying here." Rogue's face hardened, "Don't you remember the first time we went off away from that cave? I said you could go where you please, but I must, and will, follow."

"But that was because of Dragonblade." "Who is still alive and out there. He maybe old and everything, but that doesn't stop anything. That boy you struck was his son, who will become the new Dragonblade, and he won't be as kind as the Dragonblade who still lives. And besides, I like the old Dragonblade rather than his son. He at least had some humanity in him. That boy, I can't tell. I am coming with you." Wistala tried to pin him, but as always, he was too fast and appeared at the base of her neck just below her pouch, "And I'll fight you to make sure I stay, and in your current condition, you can't fight for the time being." Rogue said. Wistala looked back at him with defiance and a small bit of anger. But the look Rogue gave in return made her sigh, "Fine."

CHAPTER 8

Rogue got into a bad mood. Wistala decided to pull the midnight flight on him. She took off when Rogue was asleep. He was now stuck in Mossbell and could do nothing but hope and wonder what she got herself into. He swore to the god that was a common belief in Hypatia, that if he saw any part of her on anything, he'd demand where the owner got it and slay the person who made the item. He stood on the hill next to Rainfall's grave and asked the tree, still growing, "What now? Your daughter has flown off disregarding protection in the search for her kin. I know she is desperate about her race, but still. If she's the last of her kind, she could be hunted by everyone who hates dragons for only what they are... I guess we can only pray for her return." He lowered his voice, "But if she comes back alive, I'm going to give her the beatdown she deserves for leaving me." Ragwrist came up and said, "If you so ever desire, you could travel with us. It is most likely she could reappear to our camp. One way or another." Rogue looked at the circus-owner, then nodded, "I'll go. But I get to be the first thing she sees welcoming her. She broke a promise with me. I don't hate her," He put in quickly, "I just hate the fact she abandoned me like that." Ragwrist nodded, "Come, we are leaving shortly, and we need to discover what use we could have for you. I have a feeling we could use your abilites to put quite a show."

They found quite a use for Rogue. He would, in extreme rare cases, wield the Force, just as he did with flash-stepping. When he did, he would use them to look like there were multitudes of him play catch or other games. He would stop an arrow, halt a gargant in it's tracks, make a dizzying lightshow with shiny objects or multiple colored water. They traveled up during the winter and train their abilities there. Rogue would often, "Practice with the Force" by meditating at scenic sights. Whenever someone came up, they would find nearly everything not rooted into the ground afloat and traveling like they had minds of their own. Some moving in one direction, pause, then move in another. Intanta, the fortune-teller, was outright amazed at the feat and once asked about how to obtain such an ability, "Unfortunately, not everyone has it. Those who do require a somewhat strong sense in the Force. From what I can tell from your sense of the Force, it is there, but minimal. You can still become a wielder of the Force, but it would take many winters just to be strong with it." Rogue replied at the question. She was slightly put out, but regained with a small and higher sense of pride. After the winter, they would travel back through Hypatia, where the pattern would go all over again. Soon after their last show, they all packed up and headed back to the winter camp. It was the second winter, when Rogue sensed Wistala during his meditations. He got to the highest part he could reach her and sailed off at full speed, reaching a put-out Wistala and hitting her flank. She reacted quickly, thinking a boulder had hit her and some troll was nearby, for she immediately dived and climbed to throw off the "troll's" aim. Rogue crawled up to her head and punched her cheek, hard. Her head reacted and pulled away, "That's what you get for leaving me like that, bonehead!" She startled and looked. Wistala landed just outside of the riding arena where the horse-riders practiced. Rogue didn't let go, in case she'd fly off and land elsewhere. Wistala sighed, "I'm sorry, Rogue. But I wasn't wanting to slow down. I was desperate to find any dragons left." Rogue pondered for such a long time that she started to shift nervously, like a disobedient daughter awaiting her father's punishment. He finally said, "I know you are desperate and who knows what could happen if we found out that you were the only one left. But that doesn't mean that you can abandon someone who can protect you in many other ways that everyone else out there can only Dream of. If I was desperate to find any humans that were being killed off, I would act the same way. But, promise me this or I will hold you down with chains and multiple weights and sit on your chest until you beg, please don't go off like that again. Losing you is just as bad as losing my family... Was your search fruitfull?" Wistala looked around and nearly convinced Rogue to do what he swore to do. He saw Ragwrist coming up and heard Wistala say, "I did find others, but not in the way I wanted. And I promise to not go off like that, or you may pin me down the next time we meet." Ragwrist welcomed her and the three went off to a seperate tent.

"Are you kidding me? That's a terrible risk to take, Tala." Ragwrist exclaimed. Rogue added, "You sure this is a good idea? We both know what can happen if you're wrong. They'll kill you as they killed them." He didn't need to mention Jizara's and their mother's names, Ragwrist didn't ask, but Wistala shivered as if a breeze chilled her, "I know." Ragwrist said, "No, as in, this Fangbreaker is offering me so much money I could retire to an estate and sell the circus for the finest items and cushions for my sore feet and sit-upon. I hardly trust myself at that. Especially if it all falls apart, we would've made a very powerful enemy." Wistala huffed, "You could always plead ignorence and desperation brought by poverty, you've had ample practice."

"You're as cynical as Brok. Where is the kind green giant I know and love?" "Freezing her tailvent up at the north. I trust you. My fate could balance out your desire to be a landlord like your brother." Ragwrist retorted, "Canny of you to mention him. I have no interest for me to avenge him, all I want is to forget that night." The two went on and on for awhile. What with the rumors of Ragwrist sending money out to Mossbell. Eventually they stopped with the arguments when Wistala asked, "I shall ask you to drive a harder bargain than you know. I want several conditions on the sale, all in the interest of my health. Is Brok still with you?" "Of course." "I need him to forge a very stout collar for me, something that a troll couldn't even break." Rogue looked up and said, "What, so they could chain you down and use you for many things my mind could think of? What about you wanting to break free and escape?" She looked down and replied, "I didn't say I wanted to break it, just open it."

Wistala soon stood with her new collar, much to Rogue's complaint and fussing about the "What ifs." They were at the Ba-Drink landing, escorted by several circus folk. The two were placed in a tent with powerful symbols simply because Wistala wasn't a slave at all, but a treasure worth the world to the Wheel of Fire dwarves. The collar was, in Rogue's opinion, much alike to the enslaved dragons and dragonelles down at the markets of Agistad and Dakistan, a fate worse than death. She nearly looked like a slave herself, what with the chains down into the ground and weights, as if she were an imprisoned dragonelle awaiting to be given to a new prison elsewhere. Wistala huffed at him, "You complain too much." Rogue turned his head while keeping his eyes on her, "I may complain, but I am the most concerned for you. To me, you are like a sister, and I value family far too hard." This heartened Wistala as well as surprise her. She was about to ask him something before the sound of oars, along with shouts and orders from dwarf voices reached the two. "Get ready." Rogue said. The only thing he did was stand by her, looking as if he was a harsh guard. Something took off with a shrill, fell silent, then exploded overhead, "Fireworks?" Rogue wondered. Drums and trumpets sounded and in came Ragwrist with three dwarves dressed royally. The lead, Gobold Fangbreaker he was told by Wistala, wore a silver mask, emblemed with a 4-pointed star, two slits for eyes and two more beneath the ridges of the star. His beard filled with gold and silver dust worked into numerous designs. Gobold was broadly built. His right leg, however, was missing and was replaced by a rod of white crystal fixed with a horse-hoof. Rogue and Wistala bowed, Wistala bowing until her head touched the floor, "I see you have changed, Gobold Fangbreaker. Did my oracle come true or have you come for my head and claws?" She saw Rogue flash an eye at her. He held his lightsaber and hid it behind his hand, thumb on the trigger.

"Hmpf. I come here to do this, though many will swear later that it was an impossibility." The King said. He came up and stared at her, then hugged her tightly and patted her three times, hard enough to make her scales clatter, "Yes! I am happy enough to embrace you like a sister! For no sister ever gave brother such encouragement as you gave me! You've set my heart afire as if you spat flame into it! The results speak louder than any words!" He stepped back and lifted his purple robes. He spun on point on his horse-hoof to Ragwrist, "Elf, let us settle the accounting! Name your price! If it's her weight in silver, I'll melt every plate and goblet on both sides of the Titan bridge to meet it. For I have not come to buy you, Oracle, but to free you!" He announced as he turned back to Wistala. He pulled out a knife and moved towards the blue silken cord. "No, I beg you, mighty king. That twist could be broken at the slightest pull. And I would want to keep it as a souvenir of happy journeys under the kindest of masters, and I wish to keep my bodyguard as well, for he is most kind with me." Gobold glanced at Rogue, who nodded. He kept an eye, but clipped his saber to his waist. "I've never known a dwarf to begin negotiations with such a disadvantage as saying, "Name your price."" Ragwrist said, "I'm quite befuddled. But if that is the case, negotiations shall be brief. I seek only assurances for her treatment." The King went aghast, "Treatment! She may go where she likes. But if she will reside with the Wheel of Fire, she'll want for nothing as long I have voice to call for it to be brought to her. I only ask for her counsel."

"Let us adjorn to my tent, if you'll accept my hospitality, great king." Ragwrist said, "To name a price before the object of negotiations would be unseemly, methinks." They went away just as Gobold said, "Elves and their protocols. Of course, Circusmaster, of course. But I am tempted to simply behead all present and free the dragon." Wistala cried while Rogue's eyebrow twitched, "My king, no!" The King laughed, "I jest, of course. No need of harm. Lets get this over with, Ragwrist. It is too nice of a day for tents and incense." The party left, Rogue noticed Wistala sagging and started quivering, oh-so slightly. He put a hand on her. Her shivering was worse than it looked. She whispered, "I thought I was dead. So close to..."

She mumbled off. Rogue pulled her head down gently, "Shh. Everything is fine. I'm here. Your family is still alive. Our luck is holding. Soon, it'll be over." He hugged her head as she started crying, which was unnerving Rogue. For he has never in his life, or in Falleph's account, seen a dragon or a dragonelle cry. For a mighty beast of the sky to break down emotionally like this was more than enough to make anyone fearful of what was to come. It was several minutes when Rogue heard people returning from afar, "Wistala, hold yourself together until we are alone. Ragwrist and the King are returning." Wistala nodded, wiped the tears from her eyes with her tail, and straghtened herself.

Ragwrist entered and said, "The bargain was easily struck. You have been "freed" by the generosity of King Fangbreaker, Wistala. And he has allowed you to bring Rogue as your bodyguard." He started untieing the band of silk that was one of the chains. "Dare I ask the price?" Wistala asked as Rogue went to work removing the other chains. "I kept it low, saying his good opinions would one day be worth more to me than any gold, he certainly looked pleased. Though I think dwarves wear masks to hide their emotions just as much as hide the light. I or others may visit you at any time, but the dwarves still have the right to decide who to admit into the city. You are free to fly as you wish. But I wonder. He told me to break off your collar, by the way. All that effort wasted." Wistala's eyes wavered as if to break down immediately, but she managed, "Ragwrist, you are good to run this risk."

"Ha!" Ragwrist patted her, "You still hold Mossbell's lands, should true Hypatian law ever be restablished across Whitewater. It's the land I have an eye on. So now you know my true motive. Will you take this chance to turn back? It's your last chance and this isn't like arguing council of dwarves. If Fangbreaker senses a threat, he will deal with you... Harshly." Wistala ran her tongue along her teeth, "Then I will share the fate of my family." Rogue growled, "And they will be hard pressed to fulfill that. For I will tear down the city without remorse if I must."

The two traveled in luxury across the Ba-Drink. The ship was the largest cargo-barge, pushed and pulled by smaller barges with lines and lines of rowers. The blue battle sash was placed at her neck, tied loosely so as it wouldn't grate against her scales more than it already has. Her triangular diadem dangled at the front of her fringe, sparkling in the sun. Rogue once commented on that she now looked like a human princess with some dragonic characters. Rogue stood by her right while the King stood on the opposite side as they approached the Thul's Hardhold and Tall Rock. On either side of the sheer mountains were cut with galleries and balconies, stairways, even gardens beneath the stonework houses, which held more balconies and galleries. And each and every one of them held cheering crowds. Dried flowers and, what Rogue called, confetti paper made from waxen paper or torn paper. They stopped when the King said he would show them how Wistala's advice had made him stronger and placed him where he was now. The ship docked at a wharf next to a cave with flowing water. The three went through crowds of dwarves who threw themselves on their faces and released more fireworks.

The cheering didn't stop until Fangbreaker took a short flight of stairs up and entered a wide gallery. They came to a stop at a place that contained a huge, polished and black table that looked as if it was carved from the mountains itself. It stood in an oval of curved marble walls. There was a great deal of chisled writing into the walls, and more on the columns that had been added recently. The twenty oddly shapped chairs around the table, draped in black velvet. Rogue took a small peek under them and found perserved dragonscales, and dragonclaws, bent far enough to let dwarves sit against them in comfort. Wistala asked him later and had to be held down from her getting at the place and tearing it down.

"The years I sat at this table, arguing over nothing." Fangbreaker said, gripping it as if he would lift it and overturn it, "Motions, countermotions, oppositions, reconciliations, none of them worth a pot of passed water. The war with the de-men was being lost on the darkroads, all we could do was sputter. Until, after your words, I took control. I said what was needed was a King with the Old Powers to forge out our divided houses into a single point." He pointed to a notch that was in the table, "That's where Barzo put down his fist in a Rock of Opposition. I simply whipped up my sleeve-axe and chopped it off. Agh, blood all over the meeting notes. The others fell in line when his head rolled. What a day. Felt light as a feather afterwards. Come."

He lead them to a painting where it depicted an underground battle. Hip-deep water with canoes filled with dwarves firing crossbows at blighters and de-men, which resembled demons to Rogue than men at all. "The Battle of Domlod. I wasn't actually riding the outside of those ramkaks, which is a good way to get your head taken. But artists these days insist on the frills and flourishes for dramatic effect. Lost this leg, but won nonetheless. The de-men will give no one anymore trouble here and at the darkroads." Rogue and Wistala admired the painting for a few moments before being lead down halls and caves. Eventually, the King said, putting a hand on his head, "I've lost track of time! If the barge is already out, we must not keep the crowds waiting. Come, Oracle. By the way do you have a name?"

"Those who are close to me call me Tala," Wistala said, "I would be glad to hear it from you, King." Fangbreaker nodded and turned to Rogue, who replied, "I've been only given a first name, which is Rogue. Short and possibly ill-considered, but it rolls off the tongue easily."

"Very well, Tala and Rogue. Up the Hall of Invention and to the balcony over Thul's tomb." More halls came and in them were numerous gadgets and machines and devices of metal and steel and cable, most were in motion. Whether they amused or accomplished something, the two couldn't say. Some interested Rogue that he would be reluctant to peel his eyes away and would hurry to catch up with Wistala. They came to a balcony over a small arena, fixed nearby a river flowing strongly towards the Ba-Drink. A gagged dwarf, bald from his hair, beard and naked except for a loincloth, was staked to the ground with no mask. Five dwarves clothed in black held black great-axes. They stood around him at each limb and head. Wistala asked, "What is this?"

"Justice. That poor fool spoke against me in his guild hall. Dozens heard it; no doubt as to his guilt. It's like a madness; it's struck the best families around the Ba-Drink."

"He's gagged." Rogue commented. Fangbreaker nodded, "We used to let them say last words, but it led to tedious and insulting speeches. Now we open their mouths and give them long enough time to scream at us." The dwarf at the staked-out figure's head nodded and removed the gag at some unseen signal. The figure shouted quick and very insulting words that Rogue refused to tell Wistala. The King thumped the balcony rail and the ax-men dropped their axes on the figure, who continued to rant until they got the head. They were dumped into the Ba-Drink. "A traitor's burial." One of the lordly dwarves said in Parl, perhaps wanting to please the King by explaining. "Hmpf, dismembered and dead in five tics. And he called me brutal!"

"And then some." Rogue commented.

CHAPTER 9

They were escorted across the Titan bridge and given to the care of a blighter slave named Yellowteeth. True to his name, he had large and yellow front teeth. Their home was a tower that had been an observatory once. Writing covered the walls, charts, moon graphs, and planet tracks, beneath them was explanations in cryptic styling. A platform from outside was designed to be lifted right up and out of the tower. Their room was tall and enough for Wistala's wings to spread out. She couldn't fly unless she decended down to the center of the tower, then moving to the Titan bridge or squeezing herself out through a tunnel which led up to one of the workshop chimneys, rising for dragon-lengths up from the heart of the mountain. Whenever she did that she ended up with soot on her scales. Rogue would keep an eye on her in the sky whenever she wanted to fly around by being on the platform.

Soothseers would talk or bribe their way up to get advice from her. But the visits were rare so they had ample time to talk and think about everything that went on. Rogue heard of an Assassin's Guild and was interested in the place. Otherwise, the two would talk about the Wheel of Fire, Dragonblade, Hammar and the barbarians, the Hypatian Empire, and most commonly, Rogue's plight since they had parted back at the chasm.

Days passed. Observations and inspections on the city made Rogue come to the conclusion, that when hearing about AuRel attacking this place, AuRel was mad from the grief to attack such a place. The entire city looked ready to fend off anything. Nothing could get to them without crossing the Ba-Drink. Even there, no one could get within bow-shot of anything. One day, the two were sleeping lazily. Wistala thought about the hacked-to-pieces dwarf and felt responsible for putting Fangbreaker in charge. She had a plan, and it would have to take small steps, like Mother's single rock that created an avalanche.

Rogue awoke to see Wistala talking to the King out on his balcony. He dressed and hurried to her. The King didn't say anything about it, while Wistala asked, "How did you earn the title Fangbreaker?" The King's face went somewhat downcast, "I was cheated by a pair of dragons. They were a most unfortunate pair, we helped restore to health and vitality. In return they fought for us, as some of the mercenary Ironriders do on the eastern side of this mountain. They abandoned us to start their eggs without taking proper leave and asking permission to bear eggs. We had a market for those eggs, a rich market, and they'd agreed that their bodies would be ours for a period of time." The King sighed, "Now, I wasn't unreasonable. I asked for only one clutch and that would be all. They'd be free to go where they wished for all I cared and hatch as much as they wished. But I promised a full clutch to a buyer, and he would have them. The dragons argued that their services only had them fly and fight, not give eggs. When I stood firm, they fled. Their laying time must have been close, for they didn't go very far." Fangbreaker's voice got harsher, "I caught up to them in the end, I would have turned the hatchlings over to the buyer, but that Dragonblade got overzealous and killed a hatchling when we were about to pinion it. I poked a hole in the female who lied to me, spilling her fire bladder and rendering her harmless and gasping, and smashed her lying mouth with my gauntlet for defying me, turning her teeth into bloody ruin. She died cursing me through a broken jaw... Tala, does this talk sicken yo-" His voice died as something unseen gripped his throat, as well as Wistala's throat and nearly every creature in the city. Some started gasping, collapsing and retching. A low rumbling resounded, as if an avalanche was occurring nearby. Others that saw it from afar or were just outside the zone ran. Wistala saw Rogue looking down with a look that looked like he would burst and kill anyone in his sight. She had just enough strength to smack him on the back of his neck, snapping him out of his revere and releasing everyone's throat. The King, who didn't see Rogue's expression or state, gasped and ran to the railing to look out below and around. Everyone else who had suffered was slowly getting up and looked around for what had been choking them. He, unnerved, said, "Quickly, we must move indoors or this may happen again." Without a response he nearly ran.

They had moved into his room and Wistala started, "I have no clue of what that was. But something that powerful to do this, this is unnerving." Fangbreaker nodded, "Fortunately, either an enemy who did this lost concentration, or was a freak accident involving the planets or a power inside someone." They fell back into discussion after tense minutes and when the guards came back empty. Fangbreaker finished, "We headed out of the cave after the deeds. Then decided to turn back to see if there was anything we could compensate or use for help. Somehow and in an eerie sort of way, we found a cleanly beheaded dwarf of ours. The head hit one dwarf in the stomach. We rushed up to see what happened, but found no one there, except for the bodies... We immediately left, and considered that cave haunted with the souls of the dead..." Rogue gave a hidden smile to Wistala, who caught it in her peripheral vision.

"How can I ease your mind about the recent event and Lobok? I can go to my tower and force a vision-" Fangbreaker interrupted, "No. I'd rather they come to you naturally rather than a wrong reading. For now, we hope for the best it never happens again. You could act as a courier between my throne room and Lobok's camp. You can bring a message in a few hours over a distance that would've taken a day to cover."

Wistala nodded, "Nothing would make me happier than to be able to put your mind at ease." She left afterwards, carrying reassurances, notes, letters and the sort. Rogue would wait for her back at the tower. After the first trip, she asked him, "What did you do?" Rogue looked up, "I don't know." Wistala huffed at him, "You know you're not good at lying, and I will hang you upside down from the ledge there. What did you do?" Rogue looked down, then answered, "There are times with people who wield the Force, that they let their emotions run wild and untamed, usually it's from anger mixed with loss. Many things happen that some consider to be unnatural. Eventually, all that is left is death."

They went to Mossbell, after hearing the successful capture of a man-child, which was foretold to be part of future of the Wheel of Fire. Soon after the child was given to the city, the King sent out "punitive expeditions" into the barbarian lands, so as to teach a lesson for the treachery at the place where they made a trade, which failed and the dwarves with their ransom and their prize fell into a hasty retreat. Wistala asked for a letter to be given to the thane of the land, Hammar, who was the leader of the barbarians and apparently the illegitimate father of the boy. She sent another letter, a longer one, to Ragwrist. The one to Hammar consisted of revealing where the dwarves were. Jessup looked at the note once and said, "This is a dangerous game to play, Wistala." She stretched her wings and back, "It's no game. The stakes are higher than anything."

Soon after, they were visited by the man that separated the two in the first place, Dragonblade. He asked them to meet him at Titan bridge. When they got to him, his eyes jumped at the sight of Rogue, "I've longed to see this Oracle dragon for some time, but was occupied on the other side of the Inland Ocean."

"So you've seen me, Drakossozh. Is there to be a duel, under the eyes of the Wheel of Fire?"

"A duel? With vermin? Spare me your wit, creature. I am not here to fight, but to walk and talk with you. You have my word." Rogue snorted and shifted, "The last time I heard you give your word, you forced me to hurl myself and take one of your men down that chasm. That man happened to do me a favor and saved me. So, I don't know whither to thank you and hold you to your word, or curse you and attack you here and now."

The man shifted more than Rogue, "Either way, I must be growing old. For this is the first time a boy and his... Friend, got away from me, alive. She is the second dragon to escape me, too." "Who was the first?" Dragonblade ignored Rogue and turned towards the Hardhold, "Come. I wish to show you something, Oracle." He led them down sets of stairs, across chambers of trophies and statues, and came to a shaft that went straight down. He led them through a door and said, "We are deep in the Guild of Armorers... Have you ever wondered how the Wheel of Fire got their name?"

"I've heard stories here and there. Mostly exaggerated." Rogue answered, while Wistala added, "You see the burning shield here and there, it's an emblem."

"The boy is right on the stories and rumors, they were called the Wheel of Fire before that. Here, follow." They went through a quieter gallery. Soon, they came across a machine that had such an assortment of instruments that it reminded Rogue of what seemed to be a tank of a sort. However, what caught their eyes was at the front. Great wheeled shields, fixed with slits for dwarves to see the front while they had their eyes shielded from the flames that it created. At the very front were decor that nearly made Rogue ignite his saber and slice them off. Open-jaw dragon heads, their eyes replaced with painted jewels. There were heads with eight horns, some none, heads with green scales, bronze, hatchlings, drakes, drakka, dragons, dragonelles...

Some looked familiar...

Wistala looked as if the world just whirled around her. Rogue kept his cool and saw that the Dragonblade looked like he was ready to jump and leap into action. "I'm not aware of all the mechanics. But turning the wheels forces air into on of the tanks, and that air is then used to drive flame, like dragonflame, out of the other tank and through the pipe at the front, It's ignited by a coal gas-flame there. Certainly not like a dragon's capability, but I've heard it's terrifying in tunnel warfare." The dwarves around the three froze, watching Wistala and Rogue as if spellbound. Wistala snapped out of her dizziness, "Most interesting, is there another stop or are we done?"

"You two hold your anger well. Here is another thing." He held out two ancient Hypatian coins, one gold, another silver. "I found these in the jowls of a bronze I had killed on the banks of the Whitewater. There was a female hatchling and a young teen. The teen I know is you, which I must remind myself later to ask how you survived." Dragonblade gestured to Rogue, who simply stared and didn't have any emotion, "That hatchling wouldn't happen to be you, Oracle, would it?" Wistala shot a tongue out to eat the two coins, however the Dragonblade was quicker and withdrew them. "I'm sorry, I thought you were offering me a treat. Speaking of which, I am late for my dinner."

"A dragon who can hold her temper... There's something about you two that frightens me," His flat surface of a face wrinkled in thought, "A dragon with a human who can keep their temper can become a deadly enemy. Or-"

"Or what?" Rogue asked. "... I won't misjudge you two again," He crossed the opposite gallery, "You've escaped me twice. There won't be a third." "No, there won't be." Rogue replied, his face grew with concentration.

"And even if I were to die, I have a son and a daughter to avenge me." "That man-child Wistala whacked in the face? I sure hope he gets his chance." Dragonblade chuckled, "Ah yes. Not his finest performance. I thought I'd try him on something easy on his first night out. I'd never thought you'd chew your wings open. They've grown nicely."

Wistala tried to keep her eyes on Dragonblade, but he kept moving, forcing her to see the machines. "I wonder if Fangbreaker knows all your history." Wistala retorted, "I wonder if he knows you've disobeyed him, and killed when he told you to capture." The two turned and moved back through the workshops, Rogue keeping an eye on Dragonblade in case. But he simply stood there, helmet at his hip. "You may walk away, dragon. Even fly. But no matter where you go, you can't hide forever. Dragons are on notice." Rogue turned around and said, "You may live in your dragonblood drenched life, surrounded by your grotesque trophies and your overwhelming sense of pride, but come near her or anyone I know, and your family will have something else to avenge." Dragonblade stared at Rogue, firm faced, "Very well, Guard of the Oracle." The two retraced their steps back up. The dwarves started rushing about everywhere, or stood on stairways talking and gesticulating. Some dwarves came up and either said, "Dhssol." "Oracle, what do you think?" Others simply ran and cried, "Dhssol! Dhssol!" Wistala asked a nearby dwarf, "Who is this Dhssol?" He answered, "Not a who, a what. It means "disaster" in Parl. An evil star is on our house."

News came and it was bad. Tidings from a tradesdwarf of the Chartered Company were about sorrow and fear. The punitive column had been wiped out almost to a dwarf. They had been betrayed by their own scouts, which belonged to some rival clans. They were led to a flooded river, and attacked by an avalanche and by forces shooting downriver in narrow boats. Hammar, now named Dwarfhanger, was on the march against the Wheel of Fire. He destroyed what remained of the column as they fled. Many lords called for Lord Lobok to be in charge of defense. He was the commanding officer in the capture of Rayg. He was a cautious dwarf, some said, and wouldn't put his troops improvidently exposed to destruction. "He could stand against this Hammar, for years if need be. Barbarians always lose interest in the war after a season. It'll be over by the summer flowers. Should he assume command?" One scientifically minded dwarf asked Wistala. "I would like nothing better." Wistala replied. Gobold came in, for the first time and asked, "Tala, Rogue, have you heard the rumors?"

"Yes, my king. Is it true?" Rogue asked. "True enough. Though not that bad as some are losing their nerves. Commander Vande Boltcaster has full maneuver array of dwarves left, and they are fighting as they retreat. But they've been forced to abandon their train and are short of supplies and have no time or capacity to seek more. I've had an idea. How much could you two carry?" "The weight of several dwarves, over short distances." Wistala responded, while Rogue said, "One dwarf. However, I can move quickly at incredible speeds and distances without getting too tired." Fangbreaker nodded, "Good. This will be a long flight of short hops, then. I need you to bring him food, medicines and above all crossbow bolts." Rogue stepped forward, "Then I can carry six bags, if need be, my King." Wistala added, "My wings are at your command."

"There's been talk of your absences for some time. Where did you fly?" "To see our friends at the circus. They go into winter camp about this time of year." Fangbreaker huffed, "You seem the type to keep friends long. How about enemies?" "I've set out to make no enemies, my King. I've made more friends than enemies with the circus. Of course, there are those who felt like they were cheated-" "I don't mean that. Ach, I'm imagining things. I'll need much rest soon. You've put new heart in me. Eat a good meal and be ready to go tonight. The star-guild will supply you a map based on our best information." The two lowered their heads and King Fangbreaker left. They later learned that he went about the city, calming and answering every question to each and every one living there.

They came to the Titan bridge, where they were loaded with milk-powders, sugarcubes, crossbow bolts, honey, medicines, even rolls of needle and thread for stitching wounds. Wives came up and attached letters, flowers, or ribbons inked with messages tied to either Rogue's arms, wrists or Wistala's sii and saa. Rogue said, "Get the next batch ready. I'll be back here in..." He counted quickly in his head about the distance and the time it would take, along with his energy, "734 tics." The dwarves that gave the supplies went off immediately to get the next batch of supplies ready. The King drank a toast to Wistala's and Rogue's honor and gave Wistala a handful of gold coins, slathered with something sweet and hard called cocolat. They gave Rogue a cube of cocolat as well. They gained a rush of energy and they took off. Rogue flash-stepped and stopped at a nearby hill, waiting for Wistala to catch up. The sudden disappearance terribly startled some dwarves, including Fangbreaker. Wistala had to relearn how to fly and angle her wings with all the supplies she could handle. She fought her way north, an hour's flight, then half an hour's worth of rest. This went on as a pattern while Rogue would appear at each landing, so he couldn't end up too far from their destination. They rested as the night went darker and turned to daybreak.

The next day, they came over a track of the punitive expedition. The snow covered the burnt foundations, but the crows poked at the charred heaps here and there. Wistala said that she'd never heard of war like this in th Hypatian books of tactics and maneuver, parley and honorable surrender. The dwarves had struck a vengeful hand. Or had the two struck it?

They arrived in a crowd of cheering dwarves. The ones that surrounded Rogue were still shocked at his arrival, but happy nonetheless. Beards were shorn off to show loss of comrades and officers, and they were still caked in blood. The Battle Commander limped forwards, walking with the aid of a broken bow. Messages were untied and passed about. "Can you carry out wounded?" Boltcaster asked the two, "I have three hero-dwarves we've been carrying since the Norssund." Rogue nodded, "I can only carry one." Wistala said, "Oh, for some wine."

"Gone. Just like everything else. There's toasted horse-meat and boiled entrails galore. They were for breakfast, but there's not a dwarf who wouldn't give you his portion." "Can you make it back?" Rogue asked. Many dwarves went out to make return messages, on blood if there wasn't anything. "I'll know when we reach the Shoulder-Fell. How long before the king marches to our aid?" "I've not seen a dwarf set out beyond the outer wall."

Some dwarves growled at that.

"Silence. I've still reports to send, and you have families." Rogue looked around, "How do you move?" "Loose march-square. If the barbarians come, we fall in tight. The calvary hasn't been trained to break a Wheel of Fire shield wall." "Where are the barbarians?" Wistala asked. "Where aren't they?" Someone answered. "They mostly follow our trail, scavenging discarded metalwork and despoiling the dead. We've had demands for surrender, and they ridden off from that direction. Good treatment. Ha! What do you expect, fighting savages such as these? Blighters would puke at some of their deeds." Wistala took off and went back to get more supplies. While Rogue went down the path and over the dwarven defenses, felled trees mostly, much to many cheers. He went further and saw some horses in the trees beyond and appeared in the middle of the camp. Everyone jumped and gave cries, grabbing their weapons and holding them ready. Rogue looked around until a cheiftan came up and said in their barbarian tongue (Credit to Falleph), "Tell Hammar they make for the Shoulder-Fell." He ignited his saber and took off, killing some as he went. He returned to the camp and said in a slight startled voice, "They aren't as far as I thought. I landed directly in the middle of one campsite not 50 dragon-lengths from here." Boltcaster swore and gave some new reports as well as the hastily written report. More messages, and gave the last wounded dwarf to him, whom he carried piggy-back. The dwarf wasn't that heavy as the crossbow bolts he ran with. Rogue nodded once and said to the dwarf, "Hold on tight, this will feel like blowing straight through hurricane winds." The dwarf barely nodded and he felt his grip tighten. Rogue flash-stepped all the way to Titan bridge just as Wistala landed. Fangbreaker came across the bridge as fast as his horse hoof could allow. "They are in bad shape, my king." Wistala said as they were relieved of their load, and received cries from the crowds, "And I fear I am, too."

"Boltcaster's need is great," King Fangbreaker said, "I must ask you to fly again as soon as you've rested. our second batch is here and ready." Rogue nodded, "I can still continue to carry for awhile, however, the third batch will be my last." Wistala simply said, "You go." "What?" She raised her head, too tired to do much but speak. Rogue eyed her, confused, as she continued, "You go. Gather your forces and go to his aid." The crowds fell silent. "No. Boltcaster must rely on his own skill and courage. And you are exhausted. Go, good Oracle, go to your tower and rest." He reached for a handful of cocolat-covered coins and placed them in her mouth. "Here, you'll feel better." She nodded and took off while Rogue picked up another set and flash-stepped.

Wistala slept, ate, and waited. She tried to forget the faces of the doomed dwarves in Boltcaster's column.

The news came when Rogue returned, with the supplies that was to be sent to Boltcaster, plus extra belongings to the lucky new widows. Boltcaster and his remaining dwarves had been defeated on the slopes of a mountain, the barbarians were prepared and rolled rocks down on them, breaking the shield wall just before charging. It was called a "glorious" end by Fangbreaker and a credit to the Wheel of Fire. However, there were mutterings against him, arrests, assassinations and suicides that looked more like murder. One of these was the son of Lord Lobok, who finally agreed to take command of the outer wall at the edge of the Ba-Drink.

There were many whispers of threats to Wistala's life, and Yellowteeth grew afraid to go down for coal. Wistala ignored the dangers while Rogue half-listened to them. He once went out and found what seemed to be the Guild of Assassins and paid a visit. It looked more like some library with hooded people of all kind. Some trying to replicate an assassin favorite by being dressed in thick armor with a white hood covering everything but their chins and nose. The dwarves needed every warrior who could fight and wouldn't waste any on a dragon that could be dealt with later. Soon, the word was spread that barbarian hordes were on the foothills below the Ba-Drink. With them were mercenaries, cavalry, even gargants. There were parties of a desperate nature on the balconies as the dwarves who would defend the walls spent one last night with their kith and kin. The two watched barges creep across, disgorge dwarves for the outer walls, then return for more. A dwarf that was an advisor of theirs named Djaybee, joined them at the window slits, "I think you should know, there's a dozen of the king's guard at the base of the tower. They don't want you to leave." Yellowteeth hung about the passage, listening intently for a rush of footsteps, but all he could do, Rogue thought, was slicken the steps with shovelfuls of dragon waste. "Hard words were passed and I was cautioned against keeping counsel with you. I fear another night of knives is coming."

"Night of knives?" Wistala asked.

"As the time of our noble king, a curse upon his name, claimed all power. Those who opposed him were found dead in their beds." Rogue turned to Wistala, "We best take turns keeping watch." She nodded.

Wistala's sleep was uneasy. The tower went cold, for Yellowteeth was too terrified to go down the steps. He slept in the corner furthest from the door. Rogue slept by hanging his bed nearby Djaybee. She awoke to a tickle behind her chin, dreaming that Jizara, her sister hatchmate, was poking her with her tail-tip. She lazily opened her eyes and froze.

Yellowteeth stood next to her neck, his shovel handle transformed into a spear and was pressing against the interstices between her scales and her neck heart.

"Greetings from the Assassins' Guild," He spat in Parl, which was markedly reduced, "The king has a message for you as you die: Where is the crown of Masmodon, Oracle? Where is my crown?"

CHAPTER 10

Wistala smelt blood and saw Djaybee hunched over with a dark stain soaking his back. Rogue's bed was still occupied, but there wasn't a sound or movement from it and a dark stain appeared under it. Yellowteeth may have been a good assassin, but he didn't learn much about dragon anatomy. She twitched and lowered her griff above the spear point in an eyeblink, which threw the spear and Yellowteeth off balance.

Rogue appeared from above and drove Yellowteeth to the ground and ignited his saber. Yellowteeth was forced to stay on the ground while Wistala got to her fours. "In my good experience, a good courier always asks if there is to be a return message," Wistala said, "Would you be so kind to carry an answer back?" Yellowteeth nodded, terrified by the blade. "How thoughtful of you. Tell Gobold to come himself and try and break my fangs, if he wishes to deliver death. Now run, before I roast you." Rogue let him up and he made better time down than he ever had when getting coal. Rogue sheathed his saber and said, "Sorry for worrying you, Wistala. I had a feeling that someone here was the assassin and placed a fake me, with pig-blood. Hence the stain." He kicked the bed over and exposed a bunch of pillows with a punctured bag of pig-blood. He moved to the window and looked around, "They've surrounded the tower with ballistas and highpoons." He ducked when an arrow came up, "Hmm. Some archers, too." He moved around and looked for a good spot to make an escape. Wistala had examined the room and said, "The stone is mostly worn out on the northwest." He looked in that direction and stabbed his saber deep into it. It crackled and hissed, but soon he guided it to make a large enough hole for them to slip out. He Force pushed it and watched it sail down into the small forces below. He grabbed onto Wistala and hugged low on her as she rushed out the hole and flew towards Titan bridge. A highpoon trailing chain shot across the bridge when she hovered just above it. Wistala slipped sideways to grab the chain. A second highpoon lanced out and was stopped by Rogue, then turned it around and shot it straight back at the ballista, smashing it and rendered useless. Wistala swung the iron weight around and let it strike the bridge. Then smashed it against the tower on the Hardhold where dwarves fired crossbow bolts. She let go of the weight on a flat part of ground by the landing at the far side of the Ba-Drink. They went off over to the outer walls, where waves after waves of barbarians were coming up at the walls. She cried, "Dhssol! Dhssol! All is lost! Dhssol!" She landed where Lord Lobok stood with a few nobles and commanders on a prominence behind the wall. "Oh, Dhssol!" Wistala morned as she landed, "I have seen them. There are too many! All is lost, see how they approach! You must fall back to the city, we are surely defeated on these slopes!" Rogue came off and nodded, "Not even I could fight this many! They are outnumbering!"

"Terrible thought. It goes badly for us, Battle Commander! These dwarves are the Wheel of Fire's last hope!"

"Who needs a last hope when theres a battle being won? Your imaginations make you hallucinate!" The commander said, "Let the veterans command this fight. Our losses are but few." Most of the troops, however, were unnerved by Wistala's cries and with a strong boy agreeing with her. Some ran for the barges. "Hold hard there. Groundholders, get those skulkers back in line!" The commander shouted through a speaking trumpet. "Nothing can stop them, oh Dhssol!" Wistala said, as a mass of barbarians came up the hill. Many fell in front as the dwarves fired, but others behind still came.

"Shut up! Muzzle this lizard!" The commander insisted. Lord Lobok shouted, "The Oracle is right!" He held up his own speaking trumpet, "They cannot be held here! Back to the barges. Hold them at the city! We have a better chance!" He set an example to his dwarves by hitching up his robes and running back towards the barges. The dwarves who were untested by battle, fell away. Soon followed by the veterans. The battle commander reached for his axe, but Rogue was already back on Wistala's back and they flew off. He, along with the nobles, ran as well when the barbarians came up the walls with wild cries.

The two flew to the dam, where even Hammar himself was sitting atop Ragwrist's gargant helping unload casts filled with black powder. Ragwrist looked up and said, "I hope this works, these casks weren't cheap." "Good morning to you, too." Rogue replied, "Would you like Gobold hunt you up and down the Inland Ocean?"

"The risks I run for my circus." "So stop running risks then. I give Mossbell to you, if Hammar agrees." Wistala said. "Hammar has other matters to attend to." He replied. His beard looked like the poor effort of a youth, even in manhood, "First, let us win this battle. Then we'll divide the spoils." The circus folk had done their job climing up the dam and tied the kegs in place. Rogue helped Wistala pluck some bolts that he missed and she nursed the javelin wounds. Hammar came up and asked, "What about a fuse?" Wistala looked up, "I am the fuse."

Everyone got well out of the way, while Rogue went to aid the barbarians, since there was no need to hide it anymore. He helped hurl spears and arrows at the barges well out of range and would hit vital areas. Whenever he couldn't find a good spot to hit, he'd just Force the projectiles at some poor dwarf that came into view.

The explosions came and sent rock and masonry shooting out the mountainside, along with timber and line. Both the masses of barbarian and dwarf stopped what they were doing and stared at the source of the explosion. For awhile, nothing happened and water still cascaded over the spillway. Suddenly, noises came. Cracking, crashing sounds of rocks sliding. The dam gave way and the water came down the size of 5 avalanches combined. The dwarf barges snapped out and rowed like mad across the surface of the Ba-Drink. However, they were taken away and carried sideways toward the gap. One by one, they fell off. Dwarves tried madly, even jumping off to try and do what a team of oars couldn't do.

The lake drained quickly, soon there was a wide passage to the docks and landings, where the dwarves had already started to barricade. The barbarians suddenly charged, not beautifully or poetic. They ran over their own kind just to get at the barricade and at the dwarves. Screams, the chaotic sound of steel on steel and the growled hurrahs of the dwarves against the screeches of men. Rogue and Wistala saw a long, thin barge flying purple pennants, oars worked by black-armored beetles. It pulled away from the from the chaos east across the receding waters. A one-legged creature stood atop of it. Rogue looked at Wistala and saw her grab the ball and chain and flew up high. He caught across her mind, who was slightly wandering, grabbed hold and said mentally, "Hey. You left a door open." She replied, "Yes. And I wasn't aware."

"When the time is right, let me take control." He felt a small bit of acknowledgement and continued flying. Soon, she reached her limit and fell downwards.

To Rogue, it looked like she was actually flash-stepping. She increased in speeds that only he could pick up. She adjusted her aim and let go when it would hit imminently on Gobold. Rogue held his hands up and brought them down hard and quick. The ball and chain suddenly snapped out of possible sight, but Rogue wasn't done. He tilted and wind-milled his whole arms in complete circles and brought his right hand smashing against the ground.

"Here's your crown, King." Rogue and Wistala thought. Perhaps at the last moment he looked up from his position, urging his rowing bodyguard on. Wistala wouldn't know, Rogue was too busy to care with the ball and chain. She slowed her decent, making her sick from the change in air pressure. Her joints tore in pain as she leveled off. The sound was more deafening than the dam. It gave a loud "Kra-Th-foom!" The two looked to see the impact. The barge ceased to exist. It disappeared as a gigantic and perfect circle of water arose and took off until it was 10 dragonlengths up. A couple holes popped up at the lower part of it, where the remaning dwarves were hurled. One landed somewhere in the city. Wistala and Rogue headed back to the outer wall. Ragwrist and Hammar stood in one of the towers with a few elderly barbarians. Wistala alighted next to them while Rogue stood behind them.

"Glorious, glorious, glorious." Hammar said, smacking his fist into palm, "What a fight and end for a king! Wistala, Rogue, you two are marvels! With you at my side, there's no stopping here. We'll ride your wings to Hypatia herself. A happy day it was when we settled our enmity."

"It's Nuum Wistala, bookburner. I don't remember settling anything with you." Wistala retorted. Rogue didn't say or do anything. She beat her wings and rose with Hammar in her sii by his fur cloak. He hung there, swearing and struggling and reached for his sword. But she beat him about the body with her wing-tips until he had to let go of it. She flew up to the top of the Tall Rock, where a few dwarves still lived and manned some ballistas, firing down on the barbarians fighting on Titan bridge. She swooped low and landed in the middle of them, which they scattered, "A parting gift from the Oracle. Here is King Hammar the Dwarfhanger." She set the formar thane down, "Dangle him from the Titan bridge or use him to negotiate, I care not." She took off, leaving Hammar lying bruised in a ring of desperate dwarves. She took off again, this time Rogue along with her.

Only one thing to do, now.

Dragonblade's home was easy to find. It was the only house with a dragonscale door and fire-shutters, carved under an overhanging rock that looked like a closed clam. The rest of the houses were humble shepherds or fisherman huts and wharfside homes. Wistala landed in front of the house and waited out of arrow reach. She roared, "I call for the Drakossozh. Let him show his face if he dares." Nothing. Rogue shifted and looked around, "Well? Daylight is burning, and this house will too, if we don't have an answer." He called.

The door opened and a long-limbed woman stepped out. This had to be Dragonblade's daughter, for she had some resemblences. She came half way out and said, "I speak for the household. If you've come for vengance, my father isn't here. If you've come for murder, there are children inside."

"We came for neither. What is your name?" Wistala sat down, the mud squelching against her underside. Rogue stayed standing.

"Adaska." "I'm-"

"The Oracle-dragon." "No. Well, I was. Now I'm just Wistala, a dragon who has had enough fighting."

"What do you mean?" Adaska asked, stepping further out. "I don't know how this all started. Did my grandsire kill yours or did yours kill mine. Your father killed mine, and I have every right to kill yours, but I expect you or your brother to come after me. Am I right?"

"We would. But dragons must be slain."

"Do they? Size aside, I'm not certian we all are so very different." Rogue said, "Look at me. I'm a famous teen enough that I could turn evil and be hated for who and what I am. I have but a weapon that can do many things no other weapon could do." He ignited his saber, but did nothing with it. He sheathed it as Adaska said, "Dragons bring ruin and fear wherever they go; look what happens across the lake. The carrion birds are already gathering. This was always a peaceful place until you came." "Ah, but tyrants, destructive armies and worldly known criminals can do the same. And so can I. Besides, it was the same at Dragonshire before your father and the dwarves across the lake came and took away something precious to the Dragonshire. Those who are famous and loved out here and out there are hated at home. In the least put an end to this feud, the one that exists between Wistala's family and yours." Adaska thought about it and said, "... I don't know."

"You'll know when you have children of your own. Where can we find your father?" Adaska hesitated, "He rode with his men and dogs answering the call of the mountain king to hunt you down. He took the north trail." Wistala sighed, "I'll make it easier for him."

"You shouldn't. He will kill you." "Perhaps. Will you consider what Rogue said?" Adaska nodded. "Now we go to convince your father."

They left and went where Adaska told them to find the Dragonblade. Sure enough, he was at the start of the bridge with a line of men and riders. Wistala was spotted and the men let out halloos. They dismounted and clapped visors across helms, notched arrows into bows and the Dragonblade came forward with his spear and sword. With a shout, a man released the dogs, but the speed Wistala was going, add to the quick nudge from Rogue, knocked them all off the ledge and landed in the water, where they swam up and started howling and barking at their impossible to reach prey. Dragonblade came over to see the noisy and wet pack, pulled back his visor and laughed hard enough, he had to lean on his spear shaft, "Dragonelle and boy," He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "You two are hard on my dog packs." Rogue shifted, "Your daughter told us we'd find you here." This made his face immediately turn white. His son came from behind him and aimed his bow, "If you've-" "I haven't touched so much as a winter cabbage, and neither has Wistala. We were all politeness to your girl." Dragonblade's face turned to proper color, "I will still kill you." "Let me speak first," Wistala insisted, "Our kind has shed rivers of blood, matching against each other. I would have the flow stopped. Shall it always be this, one family slaughtering another, until the ending of the world?"

"Until the ending of the dragons. Calls for peace are always made by those who are at a disadvantage." Rogue stepped forward as Wistala covered her belly with stone, "Then, Dragonblade, let's finish that fight we had earlier and let the madness start anew, hmm?" He grabbed his still deactivated saber and held it up and ready. The boy raised his bow and sighted down it, but his father held him back, "You must let me finish, as well." He twirled his spear and plunged it point down into the dirt beside the road. "There has been enough killing for one day. You came to my doorstep and did no harm-"

"You would believe a-" His son started.

"The Dragonblade glared at him, "I believe these two. And my own eyes. I see no smoke at our part of the lakeshore. And SHUT UP, you damn hounds!" He looked up thoughtful for a moment, and the dogs, silenced for that moment, started up again. "The dwarves will pay no more hide-bounties, at least not for a long time... Perhaps I should take up chickens. They taste better and don't singe people's eyebrows, nor do they start trying to kill you. You have your peace. What is your name?"

"Wistala and Rogue."

"Ah. You two are the only second pair to escape me, Wistala and Rogue. Wear that pride, as you do with that bauble between your eyes." Rogue put away his saber and asked, "Who was the first?"

"A drake, a young gray and another teen. He reminds me of that apprentice of Falleph's I saw some years earlier than that." This made Rogue pause while Wistala looked like her hearts just stopped, "Hmm? When?" "A dozen years ago or so. I've heard no more trouble of them right now. I expect the drake died, raiding some farmer's pigpen and his friend being taken away... Wait, you two must be related to those two."

"I hope so." Rogue said, wishing he could Force-choke those dogs to stop them from barking. He tried to do it, but it only got one, the loudest at least, and it started whimpering, so he tossed it back into the water. "Now I do fear of letting you two go. Were such resorceful dragons and humans to meet up again... But something tells me it will not go ill to me or my familiy. Go, Wistala and Rogue. No blade or arrow of mine will touch you."

The boy fired and it was too quick for his father, whose temper flew off into a great rage and gave his son the same thrashing he did to Hammar. Rogue was quick enough to grab it and hold it steady, where it was aimed right at Wistala's neck heart. Rogue looked at the two, where the Dragonblade froze and waited to see what would happen, "... I'll keep this as a memento of our truce. I'll let this slide." The Dragonblade sighed, quite relieved. Then he said, "Eliam, you vex me and nearly had us all killed, we will discuss this at home. Go, you two, and let my dogs quiet, before I finish them off with what rage I have left." Wistala took off with Rogue holding on to her sii joint and rested his feet on her claws, still holding the arrow. The two went off, but Rogue kept an eye for the spears until they were out of range. An old proverb: Trust, but not blindly.

Epilogue

They came back to Mossbell and rested at the old troll cave. The thaneship passed to Ragwrist. Mossbell was the largest estate in the thanedom with Halahall divided between Hammar's barbarian relations. Wistala sold him Mossbell, for a song. He had a wonderful voice. Now Ragwrist compliained of his generosity to his tenants, driving him to poverty of only drinking wines from less renowned vineyards. Rayg disappeared with the dwarves. He fled with them. It was a good thing, too. They respected him, a lot better than the circumstances from abject slavery in the north. The circus went to Brok, who kept it well out of barbarian lands, where dwarf-barbarian relations were increasingly bad, and for good reason. The Green Dragon Inn still stood and tall tales had grown around it and its sign. People in later years reached up to touch it for luck. The stories were so bizzare and inaccurate, Wistala would have smiled to hear. Widow Lessup retired with Yari-Tab. Lord Lobok was now in charge of the Wheel of Fire, and the Dragonblade hung his armor and weaponry. Wistala was nearing the end of her memoir before they would look for Auron and Anders, as well as see how Prime and the Copper were doing. Rogue was leaning back against Wistala's stomach, snoozing, while Wistala and Mod Lada were finishing up the memoir. Mod Lada then asked, "Does that have to go in?"

"Hmm?"

"The battle. Betrayals. Incompetence, even cowardice. Boats falling, mud everywhere, blood running from balconies, carrion birds poking marrow from bones, dwarves hanging from bridges, burned corpses, but worst of all, no hero whose courage and skill is put to the ultimate test." Rogue woke up at the last sentence and replied, "There is no such thing as a hero. All those tales where that "Hero" was brave in the face of danger and that crap, 'scuse the foreign." He said quickly, "But all that is nothing. It is people who are afraid of death. Even the cowardly. Only people doing amazing things because they were afraid of failing or dying."

"And besides that," Wistala said, when Rogue finished, "They asked for a history, they shall have my history. If someone else will have the battle on a spring-green field with penants at the lance point and songs sung over the dead, go ahead and let them. This history is a story of death creating more death, and should end with carrion birds, for they are the only ones who come out better.

"Speaking of which. Steaks and cakes, but I'm hungry. Enough of this for awhile. Let's go to Mossbell and have something to eat!"

Hey. Got the first part done. There's Wistala's side of the story. I decided to play with the order of things differently than E. E. Knight would do. But hey, at least I'm not publishing this to be a book out there. And neither do I want to. You seen my disclaimer, or you were having too much fun with this that you didn't see them. So I'll say them again: I own nothing but some and SOME of the towns that weren't in the original books. I also claim ownership of Dragonshire, Rogue, Anders, Prime, and Falleph. Everyone here sayz hai and want you all to comment. Or I sendz Dragonblade on you.

Dragonblade: -_- I have retired, do you not remember?

O_O uhh... How about Eliam? -_o Spaz and klutz as he is. Anyway! I'm working on Copper's side of the story and then progress on until I either find an ending on my own or I can find that last book, (Not Dragon Rule or Dragon Law, or Dragon Fate [WHICH HASN'T COME OUT YET]) Yes, I put some easter eggs. I put them there to see if anyone noticed them and knew where they really belong to. The flash-stepping is not from Bleach, Naruto, or anything that contains people moving extremely fast. This is my version and only using the words and simple result.


End file.
